O h, O l i v i a
by DaughterofTheHuntress
Summary: HIATUS!
1. Confusion in the Form of Love

**Welcome to my story that I thought up for you guys, I hope you enjoy. I really like this idea, and I have big plans for it so I hope you stick around. This will be a flashback kind of story where Remus and Sirius are telling him, but it's living their story if that makes any sense at all O_o Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

**~Molly xoxoxo**

**. . . . . . . .**

Harry Potter never knew his parents. All he had were assumptions he heard from his godfather Sirius, and his father's best friend Remus. They talked about James and Lily's story like it was a magical fairytale and that the stars had aligned and proved them meant to be. He didn't really know why he believed that, he thought Astronomy at Hogwarts was rubbish. But nonetheless, that's what he believed until he saw the picture.

He was lounged on a couch at Grimmauld place, bored out if his mind. His best friend Ron was crushing his other best friend Hermione at Wizard's chess, and she, being the sore loser she was, naturally accused him of cheating.

"Ronald, there is no possible way you knew that I was going to do that!" she exclaimed, and she was actually right. She was disproving her own point. It's not like he could do Occlumency, and read her mind. And he said as much to her.

"Oh shut it Harry. Quit smirking." Hermione said as she glared at him. Then her face became one of realization. "You're getting an Order member to use Occlumency on me!"

Harry rolled his eyes and face-palmed. He loved Hermione like a sister, he really did, but she could be so infuriating. She knew Ron was beating her fairly, she was just too prideful to admit it.

Ron decided to speak up. "Like I'd try that hard to beat you at Wizard's chess. I've done it enough times to get used to the glory." Harry sniggered as Hermione glared at Ron.

"But— but! Oh alright! Whatever." Hermione said, admiting defeat. Ron laughed at her before jumping from his chair, almost hitting the low ceiling.

"Get any bigger Ron, and you'll have to duck every time you stand up." Harry said. Ron just grinned.

"You're just bitter because you're only 5'10 ½ and I'm 6'2." He retorted. Hermione huffed.

"I'm only 5'4 and would like to stray from this topic please." she said crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes as her friends laughed at her.

Fred and George walked in as Hermione said her sentence. "Hermie is a little angry at being so short Georgie." Fred said, smirking. George laughed.

"We have a stretching product if you'd like to test it out Mya. I'd get you to 5'7 really quickly." George said winking at her cheekily. Her cheeks reddened.

"I will not be testing out your products George!" She said regaining her composure. "I'm a new prefect!"

"So you've mentioned—" Harry grumbled at the same time as Fred shouted, "Oi! His products?"

Hermione ignored them both, walking past them making a 'tutting' noise. George gazed lingered on Hermione's backside, Harry noticed.

"Don't you think you should make a move on someone who's practically my sister before you stare at her arse freely?" Harry teased George. He went red and Fred and Ron howled with laughter. George obviously had started liking Hermione after the Yule Ball the year before, probably because that's when she started getting noticed by boys. She was pretty now. Not that she wasn't cute before, but she was really _pretty_ now. Her bushy hair was tamed in cute bouncy curls, and her mahogany brown eyes were framed by pretty eyelashes. She was short yes, but she had a good slim body with small, but there curves. And George was the guy to take the most appreciation to this.

Harry left the room to go to the kitchen, where Ginny was chopping up some carrots. She was cute too, he'd admit. Her being 5'8 unnerved him a little, but he liked staring into her chocolate brown orbs easily. She stood tall, slim, and lean, athletic enough to be the only one able to keep up with him when they run. Her fiery red hair had gained some volume and she stopped straightening it so much, so it was wavy. It was messy, and in a way, beautiful. She had a perfect white smile, dimples, and freckles across her cute button nose. She was adorable in every way to him. He noticed she had her back turned, so his gaze sunk lower to her bottom, which was, erm, nice.

"Don't you think you should make a move on my sister before you stare at her arse freely? Filthy hypocrite." George said in his ear, making Harry jump and he cursed violently. He went crimson, as George laughed loudly enough for Ginny to turn around. She looked positively startled, those bright eyes looking all kinds of alarmed.

"How long have you two been standing there?" She asked raising a perfect ginger eyebrow. Harry was disappointed she didn't go red at the sight of him like she used to. She was probably over him, and it made him a little sad. He liked Cho, sure, but Ginny was strong-willed and independent, and Harry felt like she wasn't someone he'd always have to reassure like Cho would certainly need him to.

He'd much rather be carefree with Ginny, but she was dating Michael Corner now, so it seemed like Harry's chance was over.

"Not long at all..." Harry said, somewhat unconvincingly. Ginny had to be seeing and hearing things, because Harry Potter would never blush at the sight of her, or stand there looking at her. It was impossible. He liked _Cho_. Ginny wanted to smack her for enchancing Harry like that. But the more she realized it, the more it hurt to know he would never be hers. But nonetheless, she had taken Hermione's advice about dating other people in hopes Harry would notice her for more than Ron's baby sister. Michael was nice, but Ginny's heart still belonged to Harry.

"I'm just gonna go." Harry said awkwardly, trying to escape further embarrassment.

. . . . . . . .

Harry went to Sirius's old room, quickly finding a scrapbook on his dresser. The cover had the title,_ 'Friends', _and his bad mood brightened considerably. It was sure to have his parents in it. And it did.

He saw his parents as teenagers, James looking a lot like Harry, and Lily being gorgeous. His mum was a beauty. Long, silky red hair the color of cherries, and bright almond shaped green eyes with long pretty eyelashes. In one picture, a snowflake floated on Lily's nose, causing her to scrunch it up. In another picture, Lily was with a group of friends, and James threw a snowball at her back, her face alit with shock as she spun around and chased him, them both visibly laughing.

His parents looked so happy, without a care in the world, not knowing that in a few years, they would be murdered by Voldemort. He loved and missed them a lot. He wish they were at Grimmauld Place with him, not dead. He would love to see he sad look disappear from Sirius and Remus's eyes. Harry didn't realize he was crying until a tear hit Lily's eye on the picture.

He turned the page, wiping the tear away angrily. What he saw next made his breath hitch. His blood went cold, and his heart skipped a beat at what he saw. His dad was with a girl that wasn't his mum. And he looked happy. The girl was seated on his shoulders, and as the picture moved, she swept down and gave James a peck on the cheek.

"Oh. So you found that picture." Harry jumped up and spun around, relaxing when he saw Sirius. Harry suddenly felt embarrassed, even though Sirius's expression held reassurance. He felt very vulnerable and childish. He had to let go of the death of his parents. It just haunted him now.

"Sorry Sirius. I just knew there'd be my mum and dad in here. I didn't mean to snoop." he said, rubbing a hand down his neck, it was what he did when he was nervous. Sirius smiled at him fondly.

"I don't mind Harry, not at all. I'm glad you got to see your parents happy. But you probably want me to explain James's girlfriend in that picture." Harry wanted him to, but he felt stupid for thinking his dad was always with his mum.

"Kind of. Only because they look so happy, and I can't imagine them breaking up." Harry answered. Sirius sighed, as if wishing he could go back to those days.

"Neither could we. We- as in the Marauders, thought they would be together forever. I think you should know the story Harry. You have every right." Sirius told him. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm going to go see if Moony will help me explain it." Sirius quickly left the room, returning a minute later with Remus, who looked understanding.

"So you want to know about Olivia Declan and your father? Well be prepared, this story is anything but simple."

. . . . . . . .

**Yay! I'm happy. I'm proud of this introduction, and I hope you enjoyed. Please drop a review on your way out, they motivate me to write faster. These chapters will get longer, I promise, this is just the beginning. ;) Like I explained before the chapter started, the next chapter will be in the past, in the Marauder's time, but remember Sirius and Remus are telling Harry the story, I just won't have them explaining it like that, that will be the story. I just confused myself, but I'm sure you'll get it next chapter. ;) So please leave a review, thank you for reading! **

**~Molly xoxoxo**


	2. So This Isn't For Extra Credit?

**Thank you for all your support last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Remember that this is when the actual story starts. **

**~Molly xoxoxo**

**. . . . . . . .**

**~On October 5th, 1975~**

James Potter wasn't paying much attention in Transfiguration, which wasn't new. It came natural to him, and he never needed to practice to be the best. His best friend Sirius Black wasn't all that great at it, but they passed notes anyway.

_S- Prongs, you'll give me the answers tonight won't you?_

_J- Of course you git, I always do. _

_S- This is why we're best friends. _

_J- Totally. Padfoot, you should check out Snivellius's hair. It's greasier than usual._

_S- Is that even possible? _

_J- Apparently. Look at it._

Sirius looked at it. Snape certainly looked even less put together than usual. He wondered if something was going on with his family, or maybe it was schoolwork.

_S- Yeesh. We should stop. It's almost time to go. _

And it was. Not twenty seconds after he said it, the bell signaling the end of the day rang. He and his three best friends got up to follow the other students out the door.

"Mr. Potter, please stay and talk with me. I have something I wish to discuss with you." A much younger Professor McGonagall said to the young, stubborn fifth year James Potter.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked at him as if waiting for him. He smiled at them. They were really there for him for everything. They clearly thought he was in trouble. And that's what he thought as well.

"You guys go I'll catch up." James told them, and they left. It was a wonder why the boy only looked at Lily Evans, as he was a tall, smooth-talking Quidditch player and the girls certainly stared. But even though she thought he was irresponsible and arrogant, he remained wanting only her.

He stood in front of McGonagall's desk, knowing that she thought the same things that "Miss Evans" thought of him, but still had a smile on his face.

"Yes Professor, what'd I do now?" he asked politely, feigning boredom. McGonagall gave him a tight-lipped smile.

"You are one of my most gifted Transfiguration students, and I feel like you could be a help to those who aren't." she said.

He narrowed his eyes, not getting it. "Huh?"

"I want you to teach them." She elaborated, rolling her eyes.

"You want me to be a tutor!?" James said incredulously. McGonagall frowned.

"I would appreciate it Potter." She replied.

"But — tutoring is not my strongsuit!"

"But Transfiguration is. Know your material and you can teach anything."

"I don't know Professor."

"It could help you grow in so many ways!"

"No."

"Don't you want to share your knowledge with students in need?" she asked one more time, trying to persuade him.

"Not really." he said. She sighed. She should have known better. She grinned as she thought of something, and James was surprised to see a ghost of a smirk on his Professor's face.

"It would be extra credit that would go towards some classes you are failing." she said, clearly thinking she got him. She was frustrated that he could be a really good student if he put any effort into anything.

"Nah still doesn't sound like it's worth it." James said, and she huffed, exasperated.

"Potter?"

"Yes?"

"You are doing it."

"Yes Professor."

"Meet Miss Olivia Declan in the library at noon tomorrow."

"Never heard of her." McGonagall sighed at his dismissal behavior.

"She's a fourth year Hufflepuff."

"Oh, ok." he said not really caring. And as he walked away he had another thought. "Will this still be up for extra credit?"

"No."

"Bullocks."

"Potter!"

"Sorry Professor."

. . . . . . . .

His friends stared at him, disbelieving. "You? A tutor?" Sirius had a blank look on his face before bursting into laughter, falling over the back of the armchair. Remus looked overly thoughtful as always, where as Peter just looked shocked.

"Why would she pick you?" Remus asked, shocked. James shrugged.

"I am and I quote, 'one of her most gifted students.'"

Remus feigned hurt. "I'd be a much better tutor than you." James rolled his eyes.

"I don't doubt that Moony, you have a lot more patience." he replied, and Remus grinned.

"Thanks Jamie," he said, ignoring James's face at the nickname.

"So we're serious this time. Why do you - as in James," Sirius asked looking at the other Marauders pointedly before continuing, "think she picked you?" he finished, leaning back.

"This is her way of teaching me a lesson, and to expand my horizons and help people." James said dramatically waving his hands.

"Well it's about time you learned." a sharp, stern voice said. James turned around so fast and saw Lily Evans in all her shining radiance. She glared at him while looking amazing. She was beautiful. She was 5'9, curvy, and had lean, long legs. Her long gorgeous cherry red hair was to her ribcage, and her piercing green eyes were glaring daggers at James. Merlin, she was well, stunning.

"Taken to eavesdropping have we Evans?" James said snarkily. He may have liked her a lot, but he didn't show weakness to anyone. Not even Lily "Gorgeous" Evans. She scoffed, brushing aside the comment easily.

"Please Potter, it's not that interesting. I was walking out and happened to overhear."

"It's not that interesting, but I'm that interesting." He said arrogantly.

"Oh absolutely, people are just lining up for you." Lily retorted sarcastically. James smirked, and she wanted to smack him.

"They would be dear, it's just how obvious I make it to them that I'm yours stops them." He said arrogantly. He was satisfied to see a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Why don't you just grow up?"

"Because it's impossible."

"You're so annoying!"

"You're too uptight."

"You're insufferable."

"And you're adorable. Go out with me?"

"You wish Potter." She said, flipping her hair and dramatically walking out after her friend Emma Pickett, who winked at Sirius on they way out, causing Lily to forcefully yank her out of the portrait hole.

"I do wish!" James yelled after her.

"What do you see in that bird? Nothing but trouble she is." Sirius said glaring at Lily's back, blushing when he noticed what Emma was doing.

James turned to Sirius fiercely after his question.

"I happen to really like her! I like the fact that she tells me off because no one else does! I like that she _doesn't_ treat me like some sort of god." James said. Sirius still looked uncertain.

"James, she's hurt you about a million times."

"I don't care."

"You're going to one of these days."

"I don't think so."

Remus tried to end the awkward conversation by starting his own. "What girls are you dating this week Siri?"

"None actually." Sirius said, relaxing when he realized the argument with his best mate was over. He ignored the looks of shock on their faces, and silently relieved to see James wasn't mad at him.

"I'm into, like actually into, the sweet, talented, beautiful Emma Pickett." he said. They all nodded.

"Oh, ok. That's a good change for you." Remus said knowing why Sirius blushed. Sirius nodded in thanks. James jolted as he realized something.

"Oi, Sirius! We have Quidditch in like five minutes!" Sirius's face matched his face of horror, and they bolted out of the common room.

. . . . . . . .

Lily walked out with Emma, getting worked up like she always is when she was around Potter. Emma looked at her cautiously.

"Lily, calm down." she said to the redhead, who was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

Lily nodded. Emma was a curly headed blonde with sapphire blue eyes and a winning complexion. She was 5'6, which was normal, but she seemed to think it was short. She was pretty, she just didn't know it. She got massive appreciation for being able to sort Lily out. They were best friends because they knew how to deal with each other's mad ways. She remembered when they first met on the train ride in first year, when Emma asked how her hair became that shade of red. They got along really well from them both being Muggleborns.

"I'm ok! I swear!" Emma gave her a doubtful look.

"I'm _fine_ Emma." Lily said dismissively. Emma ignored the small stab of hurt she felt from that comment.

"No you're not! You get all flustered around James, is there something you want to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you... erm... have sexual tension or something?" Emma blushed as she said the sentence. Merlin, she was pathetic.

_"No." _Lily said sharply. Then her face became one of amusement. "Why was that so hard for you to say?" Emma blushed again.

"I really don't kn -"

"Because you have sexual tension with Black!" Lily said, in an arrogant air.

"Sirius." Emma corrected immediately, paling when she realized what she'd done. Then she blushed as Lily started grinning wickedly at her. She had that look on her face like, no-matter-what-you-say-I'm-right. And Emma sighed and nodded.

"I like him... a lot." Lily was grinning stupidly, causing Emma to blush.

"Piss off Lily." Emma said half-heartedly. She just laughed.

"Oh I have big plans Emma, and I get you can't wait to find out what they are." She said in an over-dramatic voice.

"Ugh, no Lily."

"Yes, why not?"

"What if he doesn't like me back?"

"He does, and even if he didn't, he'd still shag you."

"Gee thanks Lily."

"You're welcome." She said not catching the sarcasm, and clapping her hands together excitedly.

Emma looked fine for a second and then, "I don't know Lily." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why? Are you seeing someone else?" She asked mock-stern.

"Um no."

"You are! Little whore."

"I'm not! Hey, I'm not a whore!"

"Fine, I kinda agreed to go to Hogsmeade with Benjamin Wyatt."

_"Whore." _Lily said again. Emma held out her shaking hands, about to throttle Lily's pretty little neck, but Lily just smirked and she gave up.

"I was denying my feelings for Sirius at the time." Emma explained.

"When was this?"

"Umm... Yesterday."

"Emmaaaa." Lily said, drawing out Emma's name. Emma knew she was annoyed.

"I'm sorry! I just realized it!"

"Whatever. I love you and your dumb little self."

"I hate you."

"No you love me." Lily said matter-of-factly.

"Fine."

"Ha, I knew it."

"Shut up."

. . . . . . . .

The next morning, James woke up at ten, two hours before he had to meet the mysterious Olivia Declan.

He ate breakfast, and when it was time to go, his friends wished him luck. It took him a second to remember where the library was because he, admittedly, didn't visit the place too often.

It was easy to find Olivia because she was the only other one in there. Her back was facing him, and she was bending down, digging through her bag. This gave him full view of her bottom, which was, well, nice. Her skirt was longer than required and everything she wore seemed big on her tiny frame.

He hadn't seen her face yet, but she had brown hair. Deep, dark, rich brown hair to her waist in waves. It was pretty. Her skin was pale, a big contrast from her hair, but she didn't have a bunch of freckles like Lily did. And he found that he didn't really care.

He made it in front of her, her still not noticing. She finally noticed when he put his bookbag down with a, 'thump.' Olivia jumped. He finally got a good look at her face. She was very pretty to him. She had wide, innocent amber eyes that were just... wow. She had a cute button nose with freckles on it, and rosy pink lips that looked very kissable. He immediately shook himself. He didn't even know her! And he was Lily's, he didn't need to be thinking about another girl.

She had just noticed him sitting there. "James Potter, hi." Her voice was very soft and quiet, like she didn't use it very much. She definitely seemed like the timid type.

"Hello."

"I'm Olivia." She introduced quietly. James smiled sweetly.

"I know."

. . . . . . . .

**Thanks for reading! Review on your way out! Thanks for my reviews and follows from last chapter! I hope you understand how the story is taking place now :)**

**~Molly xoxoxo**


	3. Of Pretty Boys and Dark Pasts

**I can't tell you guys how happy I am with the success of this story already! My biggest fear about writing this was people thinking I was a Lily-basher, which is not true, I love her, curiosity really created this story ;) I'm really excited about this story because I have big, big plans! **

**~Molly xoxoxo**

**. . . . . . . .**

Honestly, Olivia nearly peed her pants when she found out who her tutor was. James freaking Potter. The only reason she was even failing Transfiguration is because her brain hadn't been focused since third year the year before. She was too busy grieving about her dad's death.

Her dad was her only friend growing up because they lived in a muggle neighborhood. Olivia wasn't a muggleborn though, she was a half-blood, her mum was a witch. A witch who left them when Olivia was two months old. Her Dad tried his best to understand her magic, and actually did pretty well. Her stepsisters and stepmother didn't though.

Her dad married Eloise Parley when Olivia was five. She was sweet for three years until her something changed. Then she and her twin daughters, Bella and Sami started abusing Olivia for the hell of it. And her dad never found out because Bella, Sami, and Eloise would tell him that some neighborhood boys beat her up and not them. It was sick. The only place that she could safe at was Hogwarts. But she didn't have any friends at Hogwarts either. She was too isolated, had been too quiet for so long that she was unapproachable.

At home, it was 'sit down' and 'shut up'. Olivia didn't know how to be a normal kid anymore, and she wore big clothes to hide her bruises, scratches, and other injuries. One time, Eloise threw a beer bottle at her head, and she ducked, but a piece of glass scraped under her eye. She had a scar so faded, you could barely see it, but it was still there.

Her family loved to pick at the fact that she was magical. 'Freak' or 'mutant' were the most common. The only person who loved her was dead. She accepted that. She'd learned to live with herself as she was.

Before she left for platform 9 ¾, she had received her latest injury of a black eye that she covered with makeup.

She got it the night before when she was finishing up packing for Hogwarts. She thought maybe she could trick Eloise into finally signing her paper so she could go to Hogsmeade that year. It didn't go so well.

Olivia had covered up the paper with one of her textbooks when she went to talk to Eloise.

"Eloise?" She had asked timidly. The woman had grunted in response as she smoked her cigarette and blew the smoke in Olivia's face, her tacky red lips pursed into an 'o'. Olivia had to force herself not to recoil in disgust. "I was wondering if you could sign this for school."

"Is eht for dat fun place on weekends? Cause if eht iz, I ain't signing it. You don't deserve no fun place." Eloise had a weird sounding voice. She was from the states, and it made Olivia wonder if all Americans talked like that. She probably just had a rough voice from smoking for so long.

"No, it's for medicine. For health reasons." Olivia lied smoothly. She was a good liar because she'd done it so many times. But Eloise had eyes that could see into her soul.

"Liar! You're a nasty liar little bitch!" And Eloise punched her in the face.

She couldn't speak in her own household with out getting severely punished. She was content with being isolated and distant, so how was she going to cope with James Potter being her tutor?

. . . . . . . .

She got up the next morning, and jolted when she realized what was happening that day. Her roommates, Allie, Ethel, and Melinda were still sleeping. They were nice enough she guessed, didn't bully her in any way, but weren't that friendly.

It was Saturday, so she didn't have to wear her uniform. She went over the option of what to wear in her brain. This was James Potter after all, and she wanted to make a good impression. Pleated skirt or jeans? She held up her khaki skirt and her ripped faded skinny jeans that probably costed Eloise 5 dollars.

She was concentrating at the time, so she jumped when she heard rustling. Ethel was up. Her strawberry blond hair was up in a messy bun, and her blue eyes looked tired.

"Sorry Ethel, I didn't mean to wake you up." Olivia apologized, blushing. Ethel did the craziest thing. She smiled.

"No worries, and it's Thea. Ethel makes me sound 80 years old." She said winking. Olivia must have looked really shocked because Thea went on. "I want to make a difference between us. We've been roommates for a little over three years, and I've never really talked to you. I didn't think that was what you wanted, but I want to get to know you. So whatever you need that you haven't been able to say to a friend before... out with it."

Olivia was suspicious. Really? Just like that? Nothing like that had ever happened to her before. No one cared about her, so why would Thea suddenly decide that she did. But what if she was sincere? Olivia could use a friend after all she'd been through.

"What?" She asked, stunned. That was really intelligent Olivia. But Thea smiled reassuringly.

"Sincere. I decided last night, and nicked this so you would believe me." She replied holding up a bottle of clear potion. Truth potion. She chugged before Olivia could tell her not to.

"I want to be Olivia Declan's best friend," she said and Olivia's heart soared, "And I also have a crush on Sammy Mendez." She put her hand over her mouth before she giggled before she went on. "Allie and Melinda are best friends, I'm just the third wheel. You could say I need a friend too."

"What do you need?" Thea asked her. Olivia missed those words come out of somebody's mouth. They meant the world to her.

Olivia cried. "Thank you." She croaked out. Thea nodded. Then Olivia held up the clothing items she had in her hand. "Skirt or jeans?" She said with a wavering voice. And they laughed.

"Skirt." Thea answered, and she helped her get ready. Olivia wore her skirt, which was ginormous on her, tucked in a big plain blue shirt, put on a cute white sweater that was big on her like everything was, and wrapped her Hufflepuff scarf around her neck. Thea made her wear her gray converse and told her to keep them.

"You look... cute. You make those big clothes work." She made a snapping motion and they giggled. Olivia pulled her hair down, and it fell to her waist. She brushed it and decided to keep it in its natural waves. Thea gave her a white stretchy headband to pull it back with. "What are you even going to do?" Olivia hesitated, but quickly answered. She trusted Thea.

"I need tutoring for Transfiguration," she answered, a tad embarrassed. Thea nodded. "And my tutor is James Potter." She said nervously, the panicky feeling finally sinking in. Thea's eyes widened.

"Whoa..." She said. Then she laughed. "You look good though. And I bet girls will be really jealous of you." She added winking at Olivia, who turned red.

"I guess, but having a tutor is embarrassing." Thea nodded understandingly.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Liv," She said. Liv? Olivia liked that, "Besides you are going to look great for James Potter!" Olivia laughed. Thea touched some things up, before stepping back and admiring her work.

"You're ready, now go!" Thea said, giving Olivia a squeezing hug, that was very reassuring, and she returned the hug to her friend.

. . . . . . . .

Olivia made her way down to the library and sat at a table towards the end. It was Saturday, so no one in their right mind would be in the building today. Except her.

She looked through her bag for a quill and ink. It became such a struggle, that she had to stand up, and dig through her book bag. Shit, why was that so hard? Her fingertip came in contact with her quill and she reached as far as she could and grasped it. She did the same this with her ink. Damn, it was like the bag was bigger than her.

She had just grabbed it, when she heard a thump. She jumped up, startled, to see a roguishly handsome James Potter. When the hell did he get there? But oh Merlin, he was beautiful to her. Every. Little. Thing. Every little raven hair on his head was in a messy, and she just wanted run her hands through it to see just how messy she could get it. And then she mentally slapped herself. His hazel eyes were bright and full of joy. She wished she could have that.

She realized she should say something after a minute. "James Potter, hi."

"Hello."

"I'm Olivia." She introduced, thinking that there was no way in hell he knew who she was. But...

"I know." He said smiling sweetly, and her heart soared.

"Oh." Was all she could say. She tried not to get too lost in his hazel eyes. Or note how cute his dimples were. She looked down and drowned the world out, and when she looked up a moment later, he looked like he was waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry, but what?" She said, feeling stupid, and turning crimson.

"Why do you always look down? You're beautiful." He said, tilting her chin up with his finger. Her face felt on fire.

"I'm not beautiful." She immediately disagreed.

"Yes you are. Absolutely."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shouldn't you be tutoring me?" Olivia asked, trying to stray away from this awful topic that was making her feel worse.

"Yeah, let's get started."

And they did... In more ways than one.

. . . . . . . .

**This chapter was so short, forgive me please! It's the only way I could think of ending it. Please review and give feedback! I'm not particularly pleased with this chapter, but things certainly get more interesting next chapter ;)**

**~Molly xoxoxo**


	4. You Know She Shags People, Right?

**Oh my gosh I love you guys! I'm so excited about this! Olivia's not totally like Harry if you're wondering, just a little bit. Well anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**~Molly xoxoxo**

. . . . . . . .

"Hiya there beautiful." James greeted Olivia as he sat across from her. She blushed, but not as much as she used to.

"Hey James." Olivia replied, much more casual than she'd oringinally had.

He'd being tutoring her for a month, once on Saturday and once on Thursday night. She was really getting the hang of Transfiguration, but maybe because she'd known it all along, or maybe it was his brilliant teaching. He was betting on the second one of course.

While she'd been getting better at Transfiguration, they'd also been getting closer. Mentally and physically. In the middle of tutoring, James would sit on the arm of her chair to see if she noticed, or didn't like it. She didn't look uncomfortable, so he kept doing it. Every once in a while, they shoulders would brush, and James's arm would feel like it was on fire.

She'd definitely grown more attractive to him, and he was finding himself falling for her. He liked the way her eyebrow raised when she was questioning him, how she bit her lip while doing a spell, and how she twirled her hair around her finger when she concentrated. It was adorable, and somewhat distracting.

Olivia also found herself being drawn to James. She'd always had a crush on him. She'd always wanted to know what it was like to be his girlfriend, be his only love. But it _always _seemed so unrealistic and out of reach_._ But now she could see it happening, and she wanted to be with him more. See him, touch him, and savour him for herself. But that seemed unrealistic even when they were friends. There was no way he could feel the same way. But they were still friends. Good friends.

"Olivia?" James asked, drawing her out of her thoughts. She looked up in acknowledgement. James smiled fondly.

"I need a nickname for you." He declared. She raised her eyebrow, causing James's heart to do a summersault.

"Do teachers usually give students nicknames?" She questioned.

"Ah, but I'm a tutor. Big difference. Main one is age."

"Ok, well if you're serious about a nickname, Thea calls me Liv, and Professor Slughorn likes to call me Olli."

James shook his head vigorously. "Mine has to be unique." He put his hands on each side of her face, and her heart leaped to her throat, thinking he was going to kiss her. But sadly, he didn't.

"Via." He announced, his face looking smug.

"Via." She repeated, testing it out on her tongue. Then she smiled.

"Via it is." James said, clapping his hands together. Then his face looked thoughtful. "Why does Slughorn have a nickname for you? You said teachers don't give students nicknames. Pervert." Olivia laughed.

"My best subject is potions, Slughorn practically worships the ground I walk on." She said snootily, smirking and sticking her nose in the air like James was lesser than her.

"My queen." James said bowing. Olivia curtsied. Then they laughed.

"He also said that I could take fifth year classes with Gryffindor's fifth years when they have potions with Slytherin because they could fit it in my timetable, but it was my choice." Olivia bit her lip, and nervously looked at James. She wondered if he was nice to her only because his friends weren't there. Would he treat her like garbage anywhere else?

But his reaction made her day. "That class would be so much more enjoyable with you in it!" He said, picking her up, and spinning her around excitedly. She was literally a foot shorter than him, so picking her up was easy. He was so attracted to her. She wasn't what he thought his type was. He thought his type was tall, thin, red headed, but he realized his real type was a kind heart. Like Olivia's.

"I wanted to ask you something." James said, suddenly serious. He had Olivia's attention now. He was never serious. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. Holy shit, did she do that? Make him like that?

"Yes?" She said, wanting him to spit it out.

"Well, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me and my friends?" He was going to ask her to go with him alone, but he chickened out. Olivia didn't expect him to ask her, she'd just hoped he would.

"Absolutely! I'd love to meet your friends." And she did want to meet his friends. She needed friends. Wait Hogsmeade? Eloise wouldn't sign her form! Dammit! But she just smiled at James like nothing was wrong.

"You'll probably have already met them because the Quiddtch game is Friday, but by the time we go to Hogsmeade, you'll be like one of us. Invite your friends along Via, it'll be fun!" Her mood darkened considerably.

"Friend, you mean? I only have one friend." Olivia told him.

"Why? You're so great," he asked, shocked, then thought better of it, "It doesn't matter, sorry, all I know is that by the end of next Hogsmeade trip at the latest, you'll have a whole group of friends." he winked at her, and she blushed. She hopped off the desk she was sitting in, and gave him a big lingering hug.

"Thank you James." She whispered.

"You're welcome Via." He whispered back.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and his arms were around her tiny waist. Fire erupted beneath her skin as he rubbed his hands across her back. "Too close?" He asked nervously. _Not close enough, _Olivia thought.

"No. You just stay where you are." She answered, whispering in his ear. And he did.

. . . . . . . .

"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season between Gryffindor and Slytherin!" Brian Jordan yelled through the microphone.

James was playing and Olivia was excited to see him. He did look good in his uniform after all. He was a Chaser, he had told her.

James had given Olivia his scarf to wear for the game. It was colder as it was getting into November. Halloween that year for her had been spent studying with James, so it wasn't all that interesting.

Olivia had her Hufflepuff sweatshirt on with the Gryffindor scarf, with black gloves, earmuffs, and ugg boots. She was still cold though. Her teeth were clattering together as she walked to the pitch.

James was right about one thing though. His friends met her before the Quidditch match. James led her to them, smiling brightly. "Boys, Olivia. Olivia, Boys."

Sirius Black smiled at her. He was hot, but in an entirely different way than James with seductive gray eyes and shaggy black hair. Remus was a rugged kind of cute. Shaggy blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a fit body. Peter, just didn't stand out to Olivia too much, but he was kind enough.

Remus and Peter turned to her. "Want to find some seats Olivia?"

"Sure."

. . . . . . . .

Lily and Emma were making there way down to the Quidditch pitch, laughing like the good friends they were.

"Hey Lils?" Emma asked her best friend.

"Yeah?" Lily replied looking at her nails.

"I'm thinking about dying my hair brown."

"Hell no."

"Why?"

"Do you know how many girls would kill to have your blond hair?"

"Ummm - "

"Like tons."

"Ok, so that's a no."

"Yes." Lily said matter-of-factly "You'd only regret it."

"Got it." Emma said, fingering her curly hair that fell to her lower back in pretty curls.

They walked to the pitch in silence for a couple minutes. "It'd make me look smarter."

_"No."_

"Whatever." Emma said, giving up. They arrived at the pitch. The Gryffindor section had wild students with painted faces, costumes, and erm... nothing on. Everything was energetic and exciting.

Lily and Emma sat by their friends and roommates, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Owens. "Marley, Ally." Lily greeted.

"Lils, Ems." They said back. Marlene had popcorn, and Lily held our her hand for some.

"Pay for your own Lils."

"No."

"Fine."

"Sirius looks hot." Emma said as the Quidditch players got ready for the start.

"Duh, he's Sirius. My future soulmate." Marlene declared. Lily wanted to sarcastically retort that you can't have a future soulmate, you only have one, but she noticed as Emma tensed. Marlene always talked about how cute he was, but they never took her seriously.

"You like him? Like, like like him?" Emma clarified.

"That's only what I've been saying for the past five years Em."

"Shit Lily." Emma whispered to her best friend. Lily bit her lip. And Emma about lost it when she noticed Lily was holding in laughter.

"It's not like he likes her. She's his female equal when it comes to shagging people." She told Emma. Emma calmed down. Lily was right. Absolutely right. Sirius would never date Marlene seriously.

"Who are the Marauders sitting with?" Lily asked a couple minutes later. Emma looked over to see a tiny girl. And she was really pretty.

"I've never seen her before." Marlene answered. They all agreed. Lily looked thoughtful.

"Is she the one James is tutoring?" She asked. They all looked at her in amazement. She rolled her eyes and explained, "She's sitting with the Marauders which obviously means she knows James, and they don't appear to be talking much, so they don't know each other that well, which _means_ she's the one he's tutoring." Emma raised her hands to head and mimicked an explosion going on in her brain. Lily was too smart for them.

"Do you think they're close? Spending some time alone together, and you get to know the person." Alice mused. Lily scoffed.

"She's probably another one who worships the grou -" she got cut off as she stared in amazement. The girl was wearing James's scarf, and as he flew by he winked at her, and when she blew a kiss at him, James blushed. _Blushed_. James did.

"I think he likes her." Emma said, and it was so obvious. Lily felt a sensation going on in her stomach. Like her insides were threatening to come out. She felt nauseous at the thought of James liking someone else.

"But he's in love with _me_." She pointed out, disbelievingly. Emma narrowed her eyes at Lily, skeptically.

"It doesn't seem that way anymore Lils." Emma told her gently. Lily felt tears in the corners of her eyes. She was not jealous. She _hated_ James.

"It _has_ to be that way!" Lily said. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. No, no, no, no. She couldn't like James. What Alice said next nearly made Lily barf.

"I thought he didn't really like you, you know how you always talk about him being a player, and thinking you were a good shag." Lily paled. She always said that. But as she saw now, she obviously wanted what James said to be true.

"Lily are you jealous?" Emma asked. Lily shook her head, refusing to believe it.

"I like the attention is all." She declared, but she couldn't get the sinking feeling out of her stomach. Deep down, she knew what was going on.

"Well then you won't mind going over and talking to her?" Emma asked, almost smugly, the bitch.

"Bullocks." Lily said under her breath.

. . . . . . . .

**I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as I did. I love writing with Lily and Emma, they're hilarious. I wrote that last part because I really want you guys to know that I love Lily/James, I do. But I might love Olivia/James a little more ;) Feel free to let me know what you think their couple name should be. ****Please drop a review on your way out ;) and tell whether or not you want me to go back to 1995 next chapter for a little catching up on their side. Anyway, thank you for reading, and review. :)**

**~Molly xoxoxo**


	5. I'll See you Around Alright?

**I'm so sorry for the delay! Thank you for your supportive praise! :) 1975 again. So, enjoy.**

**~Molly xoxo**

**. . . . . . . .**

Lily was nervous for some reason. She didn't want to go talk to the girl over there. It scared her. It scared her a lot. But she was not one to show weakness. Not even towards Emma. So she heaved herself up and willed herself to follow Emma down the bleachers to where the girl was sitting with Remus and Peter. The girl was really cute. And she looked happy sitting with Peter and Remus. She was probably happy that she made James blush too. Grrr.

Looking around, trying to get her mind to focus on anything other than the nerves she was feeling, Lily spotted Severus on the Slytherin side of the bleachers. She found it strange that she found him handsome. He had greasy hair yes, but it was a beautiful shade of black, and his eyes were like warm caramel. She remembered the first time they met, when Lily started showing signs of magic.

. . . . . . . .

A nine year old Lily Evans was showing her sister Petunia how she could make a daisy levitate. Other things had happened to Lily, such as turning things different colors when she was angry. Anything to do with emotion, she went freaky and started making things happen that she couldn't understand. She was so curious and scared of this power that she had to seek help from her sister. She trusted her sister.

Petunia watched, and her blue eyes got wider and wider, her nose got scrunched up, and her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"So? What do I do? Tuney?" Lily watched in horror as Petunia snatched the daisy away.

"I'm telling Mum you're a freak Lily! A freak!" And Petunia marched off, her blond hair swinging behind her. Petunia was scared, she just didn't want Lily to see it.

Lily watched her leave sadly. Tears welled in her green orbs.

"Tuney?" Lily whispered. Her best friend had just left her. For good maybe.

"A Muggleborn? Well then." Lily whipped around at a sharp, male's voice. A boy had just spoken to her. And he called her a, a what?

"A what?" She asked curiously. The boy rolled his eyes. She blushed. She sounded so ignorant.

"Don't worry. You weren't supposed to know." He said reassuringly. He was cute to Lily. Really cute. Tall, really tall, pale, chiseled features, wonderful brown eyes. And he had spoken to her. Lily Evans. Neighborhood freak. And he held his hand out for Lily to take. Lily looked at it skeptically.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to explain to you why you can make that daisy levitate." Lily's eyes widened and she took the stranger's hand, and he led her far into the woods, into a clearing that had a pond. He sat, and gestured that she should to the same. She was still scared. He was a stranger, but if he could explain why she could do what she could do, then she was going to listen to him.

"I'm Lily." She said, holding out a dainty little hand. He smirked and shook it with his own.

"Severus." He said before picking up a rock and skipping it among the pond. It skipped four times.

"Aren't you going to show me why - ?" She cut herself off as Severus picked up a carnation.

"Make me angry." He told her. She was puzzled.

"Huh?" He rolled his eyes.

"Make me angry. Witches and wizards only do magic when they're feeling a strong emotion, mostly if they're angry or sad." Lily's eyes widened recognition. That's what she did. But she looked doubtful. She didn't know if she could make Severus angry, she wasn't that type of person. He smirked as if he knew what she was thinking. "It's not hard to make me angry."

"Fine then." Lily said haughtily, ready to show him up. She picked up a stone and threw it at him. It hit him in the nose. She felt horrible as soon as she done it. Oh why did she do that? But before she could get to far in her guilt, she was looking, amazed, at Severus's carnation. The pink flower was floating, and blooming as it did so.

"Yeah. Great job." His voice was wavering, and he was holding his nose.

"Looks like I made you upset instead of angry." Lily mused. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You think?"

"I'm sorry I threw a rock at you." She said shyly.

"It's ok." He smirked at the adorable girl in front of him.

"Now what?"

"I'm going to tell you about the wizard world."

"Where people like me live?"

"Exactly."

And Severus told her about Hogwarts, and famous witches and wizards, but he strayed from talking about wizard blood from her. No she had to find that out the hard way. But she knew Severus would never disrespect her in that way.

. . . . . . . .

Lily waved at him, trying to catch his eye. He saw her, smiled and waved back. "I'll never understand how you can be friends with him." Marlene said. Emma glared at her, backing Lily up.

"He was her first friend, and if he's never done anything wrong to her, then I don't see a problem. Do you?" Emma said hotly.

"Feisty." Lily remarked to Emma, raising her eyebrow. Emma winked.

"You know it."

Marlene and Alice had went back to their seats. Lily guessed they didn't really care for meeting this girl. Lily didn't either really, but she wasn't going to let Emma win.

Emma was waving at Sirius, who was flying by them, chasing a bludger, all the while guiding Lily forward by her arm. A little too roughly because Lily felt herself being thrown forward, stumbling and falling right under the girl. She'd always been clumsy, but really?

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok?" The girl said kneeling down and helping Lily off the ground, her gaze sympathetic. Lily felt embarrassed, and her face was probably fifty shades of red. It certainly felt like it. And she had hit her nose hard on the floor of the bleachers, causing it to bleed. Great. Just great.

"I'll take you to the hospital wing!" The girl said, offering her hand. Lily really didn't want to, but he nose was bleeding fast, and everyone was staring at her, so she took the girl's hand.

The girl led her out of the stands, curls swinging behind her. She was a girl next door kind of cute, someone Lily could see herself being friends with. She was going to say something, thanks probably, to the girl who just saved her from public humiliation, but she didn't know where to start. She didn't need to however because she introduced herself.

"I'm Olivia Declan. I'm a fourth year Hufflepuff. You're Lily Evans." It wasn't a question, the girl knew who she was, and that was that.

"Y-yeah, hi O-olivia." Lily stuttered, mentally cursing herself because of it. Why was she so nervous? "Thank you for saving me back there." Lily told Olivia gratefully. Olivia nodded.

"No problem. I'm used to being humiliated. It's not a good feeling." Olivia said. No shit. Lily wanted nothing more than to ask her what was going on with her and James, but that hardly seemed appropriate. She went another route instead.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked Olivia. Olivia looked surprised.

"Well everyone knows who you are." She said smiling at Lily, wondering how she didn't know. "Plus James likes to talk about you." She said, then something dawned on her face. "I mean he's my tutor! We aren't together or anything." She added, blushing a deep red. Lily cracked a smile.

"I know. I assumed anyway. Why would you care to tell me if you guys were together?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well James has obviously fancied you forever." She said, secretly wondering how on earth Lily didn't know. Then Olivia noticed just how fast Lily's nose was bleeding.

"Hurry Lily, the hospital wing is just down the hall." she told the redhead. Lily nodded and walked down the hallway, head tilted way up to the ceiling. It was quite comical actually.

Madam Pomfrey fixed Lily's nose in about two seconds, telling her to watch her step next time, causing her to go red again. Olivia laughed at how red she gets so easily.

Oliva waited for Lily, and they walked back down to the Quidditch pitch together, making small talk on the way.

"So Olivia, do you think Hufflepuff has a chance for the Quidditch Cup?"

"No."

"Well ok then. Have you ever considered trying out?"

"Yes actually. I think I'll try out next year."

"Good for you."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

The chatter was very awkward, and they were happy to get back to the Quidditch Pitch. James would probably die if he saw them talking together.

"Well we're here Lily."

"Yeah."

"I hope to see you around sometime."

"Me too."

"Well bye."

"Bye."

And they made their way back to their respective spots in the stands. Peter and Remus had saved Olivia's spot, as well as Emma for Lily.

Peter and Remus greeted Olivia back kindly. "So, you like Lily?"

"Yeah she's great." Olivia replied. "Is she usually that jumpy?"

"No. Never." Remus answered.

"Strange."

"Yeah."

"Wonder what made her act like that."

"Me too."

"Guess we'll never know." Olivia said.

"Yeah probably." Remus agreed. They watched as James scored ten points for Gyrffindor.

"Look at James go! He's great!" Olivia said, cheering James on.

The game ended, and Gryffindor won! James came over to where the three were sitting and wrapped Olivia in a warm, lingering hug.

"Congrats James." She told him. He smiled at her. She was a cutie.

"Thanks Via. I can't wait for Hogsmeade weekend!"

"Me either James, me either."

. . . . . . . .

**I am so sorry about the delay! I've just been really busy and I'm sorry. Anyway hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review!**

**~Molly xo**


	6. I'm Sneaky, I Just Don't Get Caught

**Thanks so much for your support last chapter! I'm really sorry for the delay, it was just because of... life. Life is hard sometimes :( But this is a really long chapter, so I guess I made up for it ;) I'm guessing I'll be updating every two weeks with a chapter about this long. Sound good? I think this will pretty much be a good schedule for me.**

**It made me really happy to see that you're enjoying my story so much! :) I'm almost at 40 reviews, so please review! Next chapter is Hogsmeade.**

**~Molly xoxo**

**. . . . . . . .**

Gryffindors had to be the wildest people ever. Hufflepuffs would never even dream about doing what the lions were doing. The dance moves were very scandalous, and most of them were being very inappropriate with their actions. Olivia was overwhelmed at their rowdiness. She calmed down when she felt James's reassuring arm wrap around her waist tightly. He had obviously noticed her distress.

"Don't worry Via. In a couple hours, they'll be so wasted, they will pass out," he told her, referring to the crazy people she was staring at. At her aghast look, he quickly continued, "or ya know..." he finished awkwardly. Olivia wasn't very assured.

"Thanks James, I feel _so_ much better now." She said really sarcastically. He smirked.

"I have a feeling that you didn't mean that." He said cheekily. Olivia rolled her eyes, but smiled fondly. James was biting his lip nervously. Her smile was so infectious, and he loved it when he brought it on her face. He smirked as he suddenly thought of something devious.

"I'm going to leave you to make friends now," he told her, ignoring the glare she was giving him, "but I'll meet up with you later." And he was gone. He was too far away for her to call to him. She sighed as she lost him in the crowd. _Bastard_. She knew he was just trying to help her socialize though. She took a deep breath before walking over to the refreshments, and finding her courage, grabbed a firewhiskey.

"Can you pass me one of those please?" a voice asked her. Olivia turned. A pretty girl was standing there. Olivia quickly nodded, grabbing one for her. "Thanks." she looked grateful. "My ex is over me, and I have a feeling I'm going to need this as he tries to shag Grace McAdams tonight." her voice was bitter, and she took a huge gulp of firewhiskey, before holding out her hand. "Michelle Broshek. I'm a sixth year."

Olivia took her hand. "Olivia Declan. Fourth year Hufflepuff." Michelle raised an eyebrow.

"Puffs rarely get invited to these types of parties..." She mused. Olivia felt embarrassed as Michelle went on. "And grabbing a firewhiskey?"

As if taking that remark as a challenge, Olivia lifted the firewhiskey to her lips, and sipped it. It burned her throat and it went up her nose. She yelped, holding the firewhiskey out in front of her at arm's length. She coughed and her eyes watered. Michelle was chuckling.

"The first sip is the worst. I remember I had my first sip in third year, and I took a bigger gulp than I should have. It wasn't pretty." Michelle shuddered, as if the memory haunted her. She changed the subject quickly as Olivia took another sip, and it was better than the first. "Who invited you here Olivia?" she said, making small talk.

"James Potter invited me." She explained, half expecting Michelle to laugh in her face and think she was lying. But Michelle didn't.

"Nice. He's great. Like a little brother," she commented. "How do you know him?" Olivia's face went red.

"He's my tutor for Transfiguration." she explained, still embarrassed about how she needed a tutor. Michelle seemed to pick up on this.

"No reason to be embarrassed to have a tutor. In third year, I was really horrible at Potions and I needed a tutor too." the witch told her empathetically. Olivia smiled.

"Thank you, I was feeling like I was the only one." She confessed, a little ashamed actually, thinking she had it worse than everybody. Michelle nodded.

"No problem. And don't worry, that year I got a tutor, I had an 'O' in Potions. Great right?"

"Yeah, amazing. I'd love to be able to do that, I'm already improving. And I happen to really love Potions. I'm actually going to start taking it with fifth year Gryffindors." she told Michelle, feeling the firewhiskey loosening her up.

"That's awesome! I was just offered the same opportunity for Charms, and I was so—" she was cut off by a loud voice.

"Grace McAdams! Now that you've gotten a few drinks in you, I'd like to ask you to follow me up to my dormitory." an obnoxious slurred voice called to a brunette in a skimpy skirt. Grace McAdams looked hammered, and she blindly stumbled after a much more sober ex-boyfriend of Michelle's. Michelle's face hardened into a scowl.

"He's such a bastard! It's only been two days since we broke up." she told Olivia. Olivia frowned.

"He looks so much more sober than her! Is she going to be alright?" She asked in concern for Grace McAdams. Michelle nodded.

"As twisted he may be, he'll probably just hook up with her." she said. Olivia nodded. She was in fourth year and she'd never even kissed a guy. She wasn't telling Michelle that though.

After a couple of hours, long after Michelle had retired to bed, Olivia was having her fourth firewhiskey. James noticed the girl stumbling around, and he quickly snatched it from her hands. "Via, you've had quite enough."

To his surprise, she grabbed his tie and yanked his face down to meet hers. Her eyes were very bright. "Jamie, ya don't mean that, you want me to stay right?" Her hands were running all down James's body, and he found himself speechless.

"V-Vi-Vi-Via! Stop!" he screeched as she bit his ear, "I have to get you back to your dormitory." He picked her up bridal-style, and carried her out of the portrait hole. But a drunk Olivia was relentless on shagging him apparently.

"Jamessss. Pleaseeee." She whined in his ear, before blowing into it. He dropped her on the ground quickly, his breathing getting fast. He so wanted to do what she was asking, to pin her against the wall and have his way with her, but she was so drunk, and he would never dream of taking advantage of her like that.

He soon had dragged her to the Hufflepuff common room, only knowing where it was because she'd directed him to it before. He was relieved to find a Hufflepuff student still standing out there. "Hey man? Can you take her in? I don't know the password." The guy nodded, taking Olivia's arm.

"Is she really hammered?" He asked curiously. James nodded. He didn't like the look the stranger was giving her at all. His Via.

"But take advantage of her in any way, I swear I will find out, and come hunt your arse dow—"

"Ok man, chill!" The dude told him. James glared at him one last time before leaving.

He storms into his dormitory, where all of his friends are still up amazingly.

"What's got you all hot and flustered?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. James realized he was still panting.

"A drunk Via." He said flatly. His friends bursted into laughter.

"Shit man, what'd she do?" Remus asked.

He recounted everything Olivia did, and by the end of his story, every last one of them was laughing. "Now if you'll excuse me, a _very_ cold shower is calling my name."

**. . . . . . . .**

"Liv? Liv!" Olivia felt a sting on her face the next morning, as a pillow hit it, and looked at said girl who threw it. Thea tried to look as innocent as possible, but she let a ghost of a smirk appear on her face.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but it's Hogsmeade weekend." Olivia went numb with shock. She had completely forgotten. She had gone to the Gryffindor party after the game, and it slipped her mind. Oddly enough, she barely remembered anything from the party. It was a big blur. She remembered Michelle though. She had no idea how she ended back up in her room though. She asked Thea. Thea laughed.

"I saw Josh Graham leading you into the common room, where I was studying, and he had this perverted look on his face, an—"

"Ew, he didn't touch me did he?" Olivia screeched, scrunching her nose up. That guy was so disgusting. Thea giggled, but shook her head.

"I noticed how drunk you were, and I took you away from him, and asked him where he found her. Apparently James brought you up here after the party. Josh said he threatened him too."

"Threatened?"

"Yeah. I told you he looked perverted."

"So I was really drunk?"

"Yep, first time right?"

"Yep." Olivia sat up, and nearly wretched. She felt awful.

"Hungover ey?" Olivia nodded, turning green. She felt and probably looked like a zombie. Thea noticed the look on her face, and went to grab something from the bathroom. It was a vial, and she chucked it at Olivia. "I've been hungover a lot. That's a useful potion." Olivia sipped it, and she felt a whole lot better.

"Wow. Magic is awesome," she stated. Thea nodded. Olivia thought of something. "And exactly how many times has your arse been hungover?" Thea laughed.

"More than you would think," she answered, then looked at Olivia seriously. "You need to get up so you can meet lover boy." She told Olivia teasingly, referring to James.

Olivia nodded, and jumped out of bed, and she and Thea helped each other get ready. Thea was going with her to meet the Marauders at Hogsmeade. Olivia thought about how Eloise never would sign her permission slip, but Thea told her to relax, and that there was another way for her to get to Hogsmeade.

Olivia trusted her friend enough, and followed the girl after they were both ready. She took a detour, and went in so many directions in the castle, that Olivia was getting dizzy. She was fairly light-headed and was panting when Thea finally stopped. Merlin, she was pathetic. She didn't pay attention to where they were because she was seeing dots. She officially hated Thea.

"You have to start running with me in the mornings Liv. You're a runner, you're just not in shape."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Thea ignored her, and starting crawling through a tunnel that Olivia didn't notice was there, and started pulling Olivia along after her. "This leads to Honeyduke's." She explained.

"How did you know where this was?"

"I'm not all that innocent Liv. The sorting hat was torn about whether to put me in Hufflepuff or Slytherin."

"How the hell does that happen?"

"Be loyal _and_ cunning."

"So why Hufflepuff in the end?"

"I'm a Muggleborn."

"Makes sense."

"Right?"

They continued crawling in silence. Olivia became really glad that she had worn jeans instead of a skirt. Merlin knows how bloody her knees would be if she hadn't.

"... How much longer?" Olivia whined after a couple of minutes.

"Shut the hell up, we're almost there."

"Ok."

And they were, Thea started climbing a ladder, and Olivia followed her. Thea closed the door in which they had come from. "We're in Honeyduke's Liv!"

"Yay!" She followed Thea to the front of the store. There were hundreds of options of candy along the wall. It was incredible how many there were. Olivia's mouth was agape.

"Close your mouth, we're getting stares." Thea whispered. Olivia blushed.

"Sorry."

"What time did you say James said to meet at the Three Broomsticks?" Thea asked her.

"Noon."

"It's almost noon now, we should get going," Thea told her. Olivia nodded in agreement as Thea continued, "I can't wait to see your face when you have a sip of butterbeer."

"Is it good?"

"You'll see."

"Damn."

"Come on, the faster you go, the sooner you'll find out."

Thea lead her along before stopping suddenly, making Olivia stumble into her awkwardly. "What is it?"

"He is so sexy." Thea said to Olivia, staring at someone. Olivia followed her gaze, and gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Severus Snape! He's supposed to be seriously into the dark arts!"

"I don't care, he's mysterious. I love it."

"So you'd shake your junk for him?"

"Absolutely."

"_Gross_."

. . . . . . . .

James still felt a little flustered at Olivia's behavior the night before. The emotions he'd felt were unreal. Merlin knows that when he saw her, his face is going to turn crimson.

"James, remember, she was wasted, she's not going to remember what she did." Remus said assuringly to James while fixing his tie. Sirius had to have a little crack at it.

"Yeah, she's not going to remember if she hooked up with that perv that was looking at her."

"Shut up Sirius, and I swear, if he touched her—"

"We got it Papa Bear," Remus cut him off, rolling his eyes. They looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes again, "It's a muggle saying."

"Ohhh." They chorused.

"Well let's go."

The Marauders entered Hogsmeade, and made their way to the Three Broomsticks. They got a big booth that would have enough room for Olivia and her friend. The lovely bartender, Rosemerta, a young, curvy, twenty year old, came to take their order.

"What can I get you today boys?" She asked in her sugary sweet voice.

"Six butterbeers darling." Sirius said, winking at her. Rosemerta rolled her eyes at him.

"Coming right up."

"Where are those girls?" Remus asked after a little bit.

"Right here." They heard a voice say. Olivia smiled widely and hugged James, who turned crimson as expected, but hugged her back. His friends sniggered. He glared. They looked at the pretty new face looking at them. Olivia's friend had long reddish hair, blue eyes, and was pretty tall and lanky.

"I'm Thea Smith," she said, "And don't bother to introduce yourselves, I know who the hell you are." Olivia snorted, and the Marauders put their hands down, which had been raised to do exactly that.

"You remind me of Emma." Sirius mused. All of the Marauders looked at him at the same time, with a look of realization on their faces.

"I KNOW!—"

"I was just thinking of that, totally—"

"Took the words right out of my mouth—"

"Who's Emma?" Thea asked flatly. Olivia snorted again.

"The love of my life." Sirius answered.

"That's nice."

Rosemerta came back with their drinks. She smiled at Thea and Olivia, before going to take some third years' orders.

Thea looked at Olivia closely, as the girl fingered her butterbeer, before getting the boys' attention. "Boys, Liv here is about to take her first sip of butterbeer ever." Their eyes widened.

"First sip! That's crazy."

Olivia blushed at their stares, but she picked up the mug that contained the liquid and took a tentative sip. Wow, it was good. It tasted like caramel mostly, but had some bits of honey in the flavor, and that, plus he fizziness of it, it was the best thing ever. She looked pointedly at the people staring at her.

"Sooo?" Thea asked her best friend. Olivia raised an eyebrow, before lifting the mug, and taking a huge gulp. They laughed.

"Answer your question?"

"Yes, yes it does." Thea replied.

"How can that be your first sip? It's your fourth year!" James exclaimed, clearly shocked. She giggled at his face. She wanted to kiss him so bad.

"My aunt, I live with her, she's a muggle, and she won't sign my Hogsmeade slip! Thea helped me sneak out through a hidden tunnel that lead to Honeyduke's."

The Marauders looked at Thea in awe. "How'd you find it? We thought we were the only ones who knew about that." Sirius asked.

"You boys can't obviously believe you're the only ones who are sneaky," Thea laughed, "No, I'm sneaky. The only difference is that I haven't been caught." She said in mock-cockiness, showing them that she was only joking.

"Wow. You should come with us when we're pranking sometime." Remus said. Thea got into a conversation with Sirius, Remus, and Peter about pranking. James however was looking at Olivia in concern. She was avoiding his gaze.

He lifted her chin, and forced her to look at him. "You live with your aunt?" He whispered. How had he not known that? He was really close to Olivia, and he thought he'd gained her trust. Her eyes were welling with tears.

"Can we talk about this outside please?" She asked him pleadingly. He nodded, and they slid out of the booth, without their friends noticing.

They walked in silence, the sound of crunching leaves and the autumn air being enough to keep them quiet until they got to a clearing in the woods where James sat on a log, gesturing for Olivia to do the same.

"Please explain to me why I didn't know." James asked quietly. Olivia closed her eyes and sighed, her breath showing up in the cool air.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Honestly. I told Thea because she's my best friend, and I didn't want to tell you, because it would complicate things between us."

"I could have shown you that tunnel Via. But I didn't know. I thought we were close. I thought I knew you better than this, but I guess I don't really know you at all." his tone was bitter. He was shocked when her reply was scornful.

"I don't have to tell you everything James! And don't pull that bullshit, because you probably know more about me than I do about you!"

"You know how I live and who I live with! I don't even know that about you!"

"Why does it matter!?"

"Because I finally thought I was getting somewhere with you! I thought I had finally earned your complete trust! I thought I knew all that there was to know!" They were standing up and shouting at each other now. Their faces were red in anger.

"So I'm just a project. All you wanted with me was to find out my deepest, darkest secrets that I've never told anyone about. I thought you cared about me James," Olivia said sadly. She sounded broken. Her voice became a whisper, "I have never opened up to anyone about _anything_ until you and Thea came along. I've had all these pent up emotions that know one knows about. I have secrets. My mom left me when I was very young and my dad, my only friend, died last year. I'm sorry you didn't know that. Thea _doesn't_ know that," She was shaking in rage and disbelief. James was speechless. Olivia went on.

"I don't even live with my aunt like I told Thea. I live with my stepmom and my stepsisters. I was really lonely. I still am very lonely. Just not as much." her tone had calmed down, but the air around them was chill and tense. Finding her anger again Olivia started shouting again.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN RESPOND TO MY DEEPEST DARKEST SECRET!" You are such a bas—!" She was cut off by a pair lips meeting hers.

She was frozen for a second, but she responded quickly, putting her arms around James's neck. James deepened it, and since Olivia was a whole foot shorter than him, he lifted her up to his height, and she put her legs around his waist. James poured all of his pent up emotions into his kiss with Olivia. He dropped his hands lower, running them up her thighs. Olivia felt like her legs were on fire as James touched them.

They snogged for a very long time, before they broke apart. "You have know idea how long I've wanted to do that." James whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"I'm pretty sure I have an idea." She whispered back.

"Are we together now?"

"Duh, Potter."

. . . . . . . .

**40 reviews? I know you have something to say about this chapter... So please review, reviews make me happy.**

**~Molly xoxo**


	7. Bitchy Sisters and Scary Trailer Parks

**Oh my gosh thank you! I got more reviews than ever for last chapter! I took what you guys said in account. One reviewer said that they'd wish I'd just stick to the Marauders's era instead of going back to the future. It was sooo fun to write, but I can see where that could get confusing and I'll just not do it as often ;) but they really are fun to write.**

**Anyway, I'm so so so sorry about the delay on this update, I had major writer's block. And I had a bunch of drama, so sorry. I'll be quicker with the next update. And this chapter is also really short, and not very good in my opinion. Sorry, but I promise that next chapter is already forming in my mind perfectly ;)**

**Also, we have a major problem...**

**We need a ship name. Suggestions are welcome :)**

**~Molly xoxo**

**. . . . . . . .**

James and Olivia walked through the woods, smiles in their faces, and their fingers interlocked. They were finally together. They had a reason to be smiling.**  
**

"Hey James?" Olivia said to James after a comfortable silence. He looked at her as if telling her to continue, while tracing his thumb along the back of her hand.

"Yeah Via?"

"Thank you." James smiled at her.

"For what?"

"Making this the best birthday I've ever had." Olivia answered. James stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why the hell did you not tell me it was your birthday?" Olivia blushed and looked down, as if embarrassed.

"I kinda don't really celebrate it that much..." She answered, trailing of as she noticed the look on James's face.

"How can you not celebrate your birthday? It's just not possible—"

"I don't know why James, I just don't. _Drop it_." she said sharply, and James's bit his tongue to prevent him from retorting. Merlin, he still had a long way to go with her, but he was more than willing to wait. She was surprised at herself for her snappiness, but she wasn't comfortable with the topic. Her birthday just wasn't celebrated. She wasn't important enough to Eloise, Bella, or Sami. She let out a sigh of relief when James did drop it.

"Fine. Happy birthday love." He told her sweetly, putting his hands on her cheeks, and kissing her nose. She blushed again, but smiled. She loved being treated so nicely by someone. She'd never felt this important, this loved, this _wanted_. It almost made her cry, but she just looked at James lovingly, before being a little playful with him.

"Thank you. It feels good to be fifteen. I'm the same age as you!" she said haughtily, taking all the times he'd teased her for being younger than him, and throwing it back in his face with a smirk.

"My birthday is in March. Then I'll be older again." James stated, smirking at her indignant face.

"Well I'm still the same age for now."

"Yeah. _Now_."

"Shut up James." Olivia pouted, crossing her arms angrily. James put a hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"I love to see you riled up. You look fit when you do that." he told her, grinning boyishly as she blushed, before kissing her again soft and slowly.

"Again, thank you James. You've already made my life so much happier."

"It's my pleasure Via, and for the record, you've made mine happier too."

. . . . . . . .

Lily and Emma watched the two the next day, making it very obvious they were a couple. Most of the students had no idea who Olivia Declan was, until she strolled into the Great Hall that morning on the _great_ James Potter's arm.

Lily had discovered that she was indeed jealous of Olivia, and had told Emma. While upset, she couldn't find it in her to hate Olivia. You can't possibly hate someone so sweet and genuine. Emma did what she could, but since she and Sirius were also official, it didn't help much.

Lily just felt like she had a cloud over her at all times, dampening her mood. She had cried a little, no a lot, because he had after all, fancied her forever and she'd turned him down several times. She was such an _idiot_. And she was now paying the price for her stupidity. She saw people taking second glances at her in the hall, it was like she'd grown another head. But she supposed she looked awful, with the heartbreak she was going to through. She wished she could ask Tuney for advice. Oh Tuney... Lily wished Petunia still liked her, because she could use her older sister's advice about this.

Instead, Lily flooed her mum. Lily never flooed her mum because nothing really ever went wrong in Lily's life. She was flooing her in the kitchen, because she was afraid someone would overhear in the common room. A house elf named Nealy was getting her a snack. She wasn't surprised when her mum immediately answered.

Willow Evans was beautiful. While Lily got her fiery locks from her grandmother, she got pretty much everything else from her mother. Bright emerald eyes, porcelain skin, slightly upturned nose, freckles, and they had the same, tall, curvy, willowy figure. Her mum looked like an older, blond version of Lily.

When she saw how Lily looked, her face became one of concern. "Lils! What's wrong with you?"

Everything came pouring out of Lily's mouth, and she cried big fat tears down her cheeks, and falling on her night gown. Her heart had felt broken for so long, and she'd kept all of her emotions pent up inside of her. When she was done, her mum was crying too.

"Oh Lily, I don't know how you're feeling, but I know it felt good to get all of that out." Lily nodded in agreement with her mother's words.

Nealy came back with a glass of milk and chocolate chip cookies. They were warm, soft, and gooey. "I can't heal a broken heart," the house elf said, "but I can take some of the pain away." Lily smiled a watery smile at the elf.

She talked to her mother some more, but it was about happy things. How Emma and Sirius were doing, what kind of gown Petunia was getting for her school ball, how horrible her new walrus of a boyfriend, Vernon was.

Never once did they mention James or Olivia again.

. . . . . . . .

Olivia bit her lip, drawing blood, while staring at the letter in front of her, horrified.

_Olivia,_

_You'll need to come home for Christmas Break for a couple of days because Mum is sick, and your lazy arse needs to help. Mum says you don't have a choice. _

_From,_

_Sami and Bella_

Typical. She was going to spend the holiday at Hogwarts with Thea and James, but her family obviously has other ideas.

Before she started banging her head against the common room window, Olivia tried to think about the positives. At least it wasn't the whole break. Just two days. Just two days. _  
_

That's what Olivia told herself as she packed her stuff, most of it new, from when Thea took her shopping, saying that she dressed like she was a grown man, with her big clothes. She smiled fondly, just thinking about Thea. Her spunky best friend was probably off trying to court Severus Snape. She didn't like the idea of them together, but she knew there was no stopping Thea when she wanted to do something. Snape didn't know who Thea was, but Thea was sure he would love her.

"We'll balance each other out," Thea had told Olivia, "He'll be dark and mysterious and I'll be loud and bold. That's how we'll work."

She had sounded so confident when she said it, but Olivia still wasn't sure. She didn't want to see Thea get hurt. It would hurt Olivia too. But not as much as Olivia would hurt Snape. Olivia wasn't one to stir stuff up, but if you messed with Thea, James, the Marauders, heck even Lily, she was bound to do something. She cared about every single one of them, in different ways, but Olivia wasn't a Hufflepuff for nothing. She had your back.

She just wished someone had hers for the next two days...

. . . . . . . .

James wanted to go with her, but Olivia flat out refused, saying Eloise was far too sick. But Olivia just didn't want James to see how her life at home really was.

Sami and Bella picked her up from platform 9 ¾, with scowls on their faces. Looks like nothing has changed. They were fraternal twins and the worst people you will ever meet. They were rude, obnoxious, and arrogant. They also smoked as much as Eloise, despite being just a year older than Olivia.

Bella, a heavy blond girl, snatched Olivia's bag and through it in the trunk of the car carelessly. Sami, petite, and an actually pretty blond, just stood there and rolled her eyes, as she took her cigarette out of her mouth and blew the smoke in Olivia's face. She coughed. Sami smirked.

Olivia liked to think of herself as Cinderella. With her evil stepmother and sisters. But it looked like no godmother was coming to her rescue. At least she had her Prince James. She smiled at the thought of her boyfriend, something Bella unfortunately noticed.

"Whatcha smiling at, bitch?" She asked. Olivia rolled her eyes and ignored her. She was past being scared of Sami and Bella. They hardly ever abused her anymore because Olivia somehow found a way to get past them every time. They couldn't get to her anymore, which she knew frustrated them, but didn't stop them from prying in her personal business.

"You'll answer her!" Sami demended, but her face almost looked... guilty.

"Screw you, I hate you both!" Olivia told them, her face turning red in anger.

Bella immediately pulled the car over, causing Olivia to jerk forwards. "You can walk home." and Olivia didn't protest, just got out of the car, and watched as Bella and Sami drove off.

Olivia was fuming, and she just stood there for a second, breathing hard, hands shaking. They had left her in the cold with her thin gray sweater and ripped skinny blue jeans. She began walking after a minute, knowing where her house was by heart. They lived in a very shabby neighborhood and trailer park, where everyone was just as creepy and rude as Eloise, Bella, and Sami.

The long strip of road that led to her house, the distant barking of rabid dogs on leashes behind her, along with the sound of a shotgun not too far from where Olivia was. It was very scary to walk alone in this neighborhood, and even after Olivia had done it so many times, it was still just as scary as before.

She finally arrived at her trailer-house after twenty minutes, and knocked on the screen door timidly. Sami opened it, and pulled her by the wrist inside, very roughly. Despite the cold temperature, Sami wore a blue, clingy tank top and white short shorts.

"Why do you even need my help?" Olivia asked her, "How sick is she?"

Sami scowled. "Not deathly, but you're better at nursing than we are."

"Why the hell does that matter? Get a doctor." Olivia knew they couldn't afford one, but she wasn't feeling very sympathetic after having to walk to her own house. Sami glared at her, and slapped her in the face.

"Shut up. Go and unpack, we'll let you know when you need to come down and check Mum's fever."

Olivia's room was really small, just having a twin bed in it and dresser. She unpacked the little she had in her suitcase. She put a moving picture of her and James on her dresser. The wind was blowing her curly hair back, and James was kissing her on the cheek. Thea was taking the picture, and she was laughing, causing the camera to shake slightly as she took the picture. She watched it again. And again. And again. Olivia loved that picture so much. She, Thea, James, and the rest of the Marauders had been hanging out by the lake under a tree. The lake was frozen solid, but they were enjoying the cool air and each other's company.

Sami barged in her room as she was admiring the picture. "Olivia, Mum needs you to—" she cut herself off, looking at the picture that was in a frame on her dresser. For once, Sami didn't look mean, she looked... curious.

"Yes?" Olivia asked dismissively, covering the picture up by standing in front of it.

"You have a boyfriend?" Sami asked.

"Yeah." Olivia answered. She expected Sami to say something rude, like how she was probably just a pity girlfriend, but she didn't.

"He's really handsome. That's a cute picture." She told Olivia. Olivia was surprised, but she smiled at Sami.

"Thank you." Olivia said kindly.

"Anyway, Mum's fever?" Sami asked, straying away from the topic. Olivia nodded, and she followed her out the door. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad.

. . . . . . . .

**50 reviews? Love you guys!**


	8. A Christmas Ball Slipped Your Mind?

**Oh my goodness, thank you so much for your support last chapter, it made me so happy! This chapter is out a little quicker than last time, so I'm excited about that too, but it's very short :( **

**So anyway, on with the chapter.**

**~Molly xoxoxoxoxo**

. . . . . . . .

Olivia sat on the porch, impatiently tapping her feet. It was her last day, as Eloise was better, and she was waiting on Sami to get ready so she could drive her to the platform, so she could meet up with James, and head to Potter Manor. Olivia was nervous about meeting James's parents. She was sure they were lovely people, she just never had a boyfriend before, and she wanted his parents to like her.

During her short visit, for the first time in fifteen years, she didn't resent Sami. Sami wasn't entirely friendly, but it was a big change. She had actually opened up about James to her stepsister, who was supportive. While these changes were good, Bella didn't seem to want to become Olivia's friend anymore than she always had. Bella was still just Bitchy Bella.

After a few more minutes, Olivia became impatient. "Sami! Hurry!"

"I'm coming!" and a moment later, Sami came out. And looked absolutely adorable. Her blond hair was curled, and she was wearing a plain, yet flattering dark blue dress that flowed out after the waist and fell just above her knees. Her chocolate brown eyes were bright and excited.

"What are you dressed up for?" Olivia asked, "Trying to steal James from me?" she joked. Sami laughed good-naturedly.

"No. But..." she trailed off, "I don't know. I guess I just felt like putting effort into my appearance." Olivia smiled at her.

"Well you look beautiful," she told her before raising an eyebrow, "but are you sure you don't want to grab a jacket? I'd hate for you to get frostbite." Sami stuck her tongue out, but complied.

The two walked out to Sami's pickup truck that she'd had since Eloise gave it to her when she was fourteen. Sami didn't even have her driver's licscence, but Olivia had been in a car with her enough to know that she knew what she was doing. The truck wasn't in very good condition, Eloise only gave it to her because of that reason, but Olivia had grown used to the engine sounding like a dying cat, and the worn leather seats that hopped up whenever Sami hit a bump. It had character, and Sami had even named the truck Mavis, deciding that she had deserved a name. Olivia thought it had been ridiculous at first, but after realizing what Sami's personality was like, it made perfect since as to why Sami would name her truck.

"Mavis is looking sharp." Olivia commented, grabbing shotgun.

"Stop being a sarcastic bitch." Sami ordered and Olivia saluted, causing Sami to snort.

"Yes ma'am."

Olivia and Sami were silent for a few minutes before Sami spoke again. "Does James have any hot friends?" Olivia grinned, thinking she was joking, but was shocked at how serious Sami looked, so she answered her.

"Yeah, but Sirius is taken, and Remus is a solo kind of person. Peter's not hot, so yeah."

"Dammit." Sami said.

"Why?" Olivia's face was curious. She genuinely wanted to know why Sami cared so much about boys.

"Because I want to get out of here." She said softly.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, even though she had a pretty good idea.

"I want to get out of the trailer park. I want to do something with my life."

"And a boy is supposed to do that for you?"

"No," Sami said sadly, "I just feel like it's my only hope."

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

"I'm dumb as shit, Olivia," Sami said sharply, "I went to school from pre-school to fifth grade and that's it. Mum made me and Bella drop out. An eleven year old education is all I got. Mum says she home-schools us because if she didn't say that, the government would arrest her. You're getting a witch's education, and then you're gonna get a witch's job, marry James, and make magical babies. The only thing I could possibly do here is marry Tim Brooks, and have dumbass babies who amount to the shit we did. It's an endless cycle." Sami was crying softly.

Tim Brooks was a nineteen year old who lived in our neighborhood. He was the only one around Sami's age, and it was true, that was the best she could do here. It was true. She wasn't smart enough to make it anywhere else. But she certainly wasn't dumb as shit. That's for damn sure, and Olivia told her that.

"You're ignorant Sami, not dumb. You never got a chance to be smart, it's not your fault." They could never afford college, so Olivia didn't bring that up.

"I know it's not my fault, me and Bella were raised this way. But the difference between me and Bella is that she's content staying here and marrying small. It's what she wants to do. I wanna live. Find out what's out there. It makes me wish I was a witch so I could have your opportunities, and the only reason I called you a freak or hurt you, is because of the fact that I wish I had your opportunities. I'm sorry."

Olivia reached over, and grasped Sami's hand. "I'll tell you what," she started, "I'll help you find a job in the wizard world, get you some money, I'll graduate, and we'll get a badass flat together until I'm ready to marry James, and you're ready to marry someone great."

"Sounds like a plan." Sami said smiling through her tears.

"Yeah, it does."

. . . . . . . .

After their decision about living together was made, Olivia and Sami were still grasping each other's hands, enjoying the silence for the rest of the trip to the station where Olivia would meet James.

When they got there, Olivia smiled widely. She saw him. She smiled at Sami before bolting out of the car. James saw her too, and he opened his arms. Olivia jumped into them, wrapping her legs around his waist. She missed him so much, and was happy that he had missed her too. He put her back down on the ground and kissed her on the lips quickly and softly, but not failing to show Olivia what he felt for her.

"Are you two quite done?" A male voice asked. Olivia and James broke apart, blushing. A handsome boy about the age of eighteen with brown hair stood there. James glared at him.

"This is my cousin—"

"Robert Hart," he interrupted, holding out hand to Olivia, which she shook before he kissed her hand and winked at him. She blushed. "Pleased to meet you Olivia." James was glaring at him again.

"I'm pleased to meet you too." she replied. She was relieved to feel James's arm come around her.

"Livvy!" Sami's voice drifted across to Olivia, as she had finally parked Mavis, and had come to save her.

"Sami! Come and meet James." Olivia told her, grabbing her arm, jerking her forward, her blond hair whipping behind her. Sami held out her hand for James to shake.

"Sami Parley. Nice to meet you." James shook her hand, and to Olivia's relief, did not kiss it. Robert did kiss her hand though, and she blushed a pretty pink.

"Miss Parley, are you single?" Robert asked, linking his and Sami's arms. Sami's blush darkened, and she nodded.

"Goody," he said, leading her to a spot out of the muggle's sight, "have you ever apparated?" Sami looked confused.

"No, I'm a, a—" she looked at Olivia.

"Muggle." The witch supplied helpfully. Robert nodded in understanding.

"Ah." Robert said in understanding, explaining to Sami how apparition works.

"Why is he apparating her?" Olivia asked, looking at James confused.

"He wants her to be his date to our ball that we're having at the manor." Olivia stiffened.

"A ball? Like a dance?"

"Yes... I could've sworn that I told you that."

"No, I dare say it slipped your mind."

"Fine." He grabbed her shoulders, before gesturing to Robert, "his twin, Karina should have a dress for you at the manor. She's going to make you and Sami look great."

Olivia still looked pissed. "I would like to have known. Before Sami anyway." She gestured towards Sami, who was bouncing in excitement at the prospect of a ball.

"I'm sorry Via." James said, looking sincere. Olivia rolled her eyes before nodding.

"It's ok." she said, smiling slightly.

"Great! Now let's apparate with Robert so you can meet my parents!"

Oh boy.

. . . . . . . .

**60 reviews? Merry Christmas! **


	9. Of Life and Birth

**Hello, I hope everyone had a great Christmas and a happy new year, and the chapter after this one will feature Olivia's Christmas. This chapter is meeting James's family, and the Christmas ball is in this chapter. I'm sorry this chapter is so late, the softball season just started up, and I have practice every day after school :(**

**I also added some family members for James, because I'm sure Dorea Potter nee Black had some siblings, and I just wanted Charlus Potter to have a brother.**

**So, I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review, they really motivate me to write faster, and I only had three**** reviews last chapter. Thank you to the few people who followed this story last chapter, I appreciate you very much.**

**~Molly xo**

**. . . . . . . .**

James was nearly as nervous as Olivia, but for an entirely different reason. He was positive his parents would love her, but he was nervous they would embarrass him. He loved his parents, but their best quality wasn't being subtle. He remembered how many embarrassing stories his mum had told Sirius, Remus, and Peter when they first became friends in first year. Sirius would not let him live any of it down.

Before James could get close to the doorbell, his mum came rushing out, and she grabbed James in a hug, even though she'd seen him earlier. Dorea Potter's light brown hair was tucked in a messy bun, and she was wearing a muggle house robe. She was still beautiful though, her hazel eyes bright and sparkling. She spotted Olivia and smiled brightly.

"You must be Olivia! I'm Dorea Potter." She held out a hand. Olivia took it.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Potter." Olivia said sweetly. James's mum wasn't one of the mums that told everyone to call her by her first name, in fact, most people called her Mrs. or Mistress Potter. She thought it was more respectful that way. The only people James had really heard call her Dorea was his dad, her in-laws, her friends, and her siblings.

"Nice to meet you too dear," Dorea said as she beckoned them all into the house, before her eyes fell on an unfamiliar Sami.

"Oh!" Robert said, "this is Sami Parley, Olivia's stepsister, and my date."

"Nice to meet you." Sami said.

"You too sweetie," his mum said before turning to Robert, "I thought you'd never find a date." And then they all laughed at Robert's mock-offended face.

"Yeah mate, it's gotta be hard," James added, "wait until Sami discovers the real you." he winked at Olivia and Sami. They laughed.

"Oh hush you," Robert retorted, "I'm surprised Olivia has dated you for this long."

"Bloody arsehole." James replied, playfully smacking Robert on the back of his head. Olivia and Sami were laughing at their exchange, while his Mum looked on in disapproval.

"_James_." Dorea Potter said warningly. James shut up. Olivia smiled. The Potters were making her feel at home already. She'd never experienced a family like this. A family where a mother scolded her children, and family members bickered at each other playfully. It was a nice change, and Olivia felt happy that she could be apart of a such great family one day.

She and Sami shared a glance, and took hands, knowing they were thinking the same thing, when they heard a rumble from the stairs. The two girls looked startled, while the rest of the family looked on in amusement. "Don't worry Via, Sami, they're just my cousins. They're excited to meet you." James said reassuringly, while wrapping his arm securely around Olivia's shoulders.

Two figures emerged at the bottom of the staircase. One being a beautiful girl, looking to be a couple years older than Olivia. Her silky black hair was tied back in an elegant braided bun, and her face was made up, but she still had a simple bathrobe on. Olivia assumed she stopped in the middle of getting ready for the ball to come down and meet Olivia. "Hi!" She said perkily, "I'm Karina Hart. I'm Robert's twin sister."

"Nice to meet you Karina." Olivia said, for what seemed to be the millionth time. The second person who entered was a boy around Olivia's age, maybe a little younger. He was cute.

"I'm Richie Potter." He said, nodding to her politely, but stiffly. She nodded back, strongly reminded of how one would treat their professors.

"Richie acts like he's thirty and has authority over all of us," James whispered in Olivia's ear, "but he's really just a stuck up thirteen year old." Olivia giggled. Unfortunately, Richie had heard James, and turned bright red before glaring at his cousin.

Karina was saying something, probably wanting to break the tension in the room. "Olivia, Sami! I've got some really pretty dresses for you upstairs! You can pick which one you want to wear tonight." Olivia and Sami nodded in thanks, and followed Karina upstairs.

The entered a huge, regal, oval-shaped room, with velvety red drapes, and a four poster bed with a crimson quilt. Olivia bent down to feel the carpet, and it was like touching a cloud. This was even better than Hogwarts. "Whoa." Sami and Olivia said in unison.

"I know, it's horrible. This is just my guest room, the other bedrooms are way better." The two girls standing in awe, at the doorway just looked at each other in disbelief.

"It gets better than this?" Sami asked, her pretty doe brown eyes still wide. Karina must of thought she was joking, because she laughed like Sami was trying to be silly.

"Of course!" She said in her bubbly, sugary-sweet voice. Sami just looked at Olivia in awe. The most glamorous thing they'd ever really seen was the academy not to far away fro, their home, and they didn't even go inside it. To be honest, it was a little overwhelming for them to be standing in the same room as so many precious treasures.

"So what do we do?" Olivia asked Karina.

"We'll pick out dresses for you, you'll both take a shower, and we'll do your hair and makeup before you put your dress on." She answered. Sami and Olivia nodded. Karina squealed and clapped her hands together in excitement. "Ooh, goody!"

Pretty quickly, Sami picked out a tight-fitted, floor-length deep purple dress that was mermaid styled, and had a pretty low-cut neckline. Sami was sure to look beautiful in it. Olivia had a bit more trouble. Nothing really spoke to her. "Is there any more?" She asked Karina after rejecting eleven dresses. She hated that she was being so picky, but she really did want to love this dress. Karina nodded encouragingly.

"I have five more trunks after this one." She noticed Sami's and Olivia's incredulous looks. "What?"

"Nothing." They said in unison. When Karina's back was turned, Sami mouthed, 'Oh my God!' to Olivia, causing her to snort in laughter. Karina's curious gaze turned and looked at them.

"Something funny?"

"No. Sami was just being her stupid self." Olivia covered up smoothly. Sami nodded in agreement before sneaking Olivia a little glare. Olivia rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Well here's the other trunk." Karina told Olivia, and Olivia walked over to Karina and the trunk.

It didn't take long to find Olivia's dress after that. She found it quickly. A beautiful, silver gown that fell, shimmering, above her knees. It had a sweetheart neckline and a form-fitted waist. It was gorgeous. "Wow." Olivia said, wide-eyed, touching the fabric. Karina grinned.

"James will drop dead at the sight of you."

**. . . . . . . .**

"Lily! You look beautiful!" Emma said to her best friend as she walked out of the bathroom where she'd gotten ready. Lily's dress was a deep emerald, floor-length, satin gown that had a form-fitting waist, and a deep v-line neckline. She looked really elegant.

Emma's dress had gone a sexier, bolder route. It was lacy, with long sleeves, and it fit tight, and fell to the floor, with a slit, showing her right leg.

"Thanks." Lily replied. "You look fabulous." Emma smiled with cherry red lips.

"Thanks yourself."

"Shall we go?" Lily asked. Emma nodded and held out her arm to Lily, who linked hers through Emma's.

Lily felt nervous at going to a ball Jame's was hosting, considered she'd just found out her feelings for him. She couldn't face Olivia, knowing how sweet she was, but how much she wanted James and Olivia to break up. Her unrequited love was tearing her to pieces.

They entered Potter Manor, Emma smiling when she saw Sirius. "Do you mind?" she asked Lily nervously. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Go." she said simply, and Emma left her side to join the dashingly handsome Sirius Black. Lily stood beside herself for a moment before someone decided to talk to her.

"Hello." Lily jumped, her heart beating a million times faster when she saw that it was James. He was wearing a simple and charming tux, and his smile showed how happy he was to be here.

"Hi James." She said hesitantly, using his first name. Oh, she was so obvious. He looked pleasantly surprised.

"You look lovely. . . Lily."

"Thank you. You look very handsome."

"Thanks." he smiled at her and held out his hand, "Care to dance?"

Lily gulped but took his hand. He pulled her out onto the dance floor, him swaying them to music. He made it looked so effortless. Not just the dancing, but being himself. He was a kind, good person without having to try at it. She was more flawed, and she knew that he deserved Olivia, and she didn't deserve him. She wasn't good enough. But . . . he made her feel alive. His hand on her waist burned with intensity and he desire for more. She was so stupid. He wasn't hitting on her, he was just being friendly. She glanced over the dance floor, and saw that Olivia looked stunning, and was dancing with Remus with a big smile on her face. She deserved to be happy. She was a great person. She looked at James.

"It's nice to have you not hitting on me." she lied smoothly. He chuckled in amusement.

"I know. Now we can call each other by our first names, and maybe hang out without it turning into a shouting match."

"What a change." She replied, chuckling.

"Yeah, it is."

Neither of them mentioned whether or not they thought it was a good change or not, and maybe they didn't have to. It managed to bring a spark of hope to Lily, and whether the spark was true or false, she just wanted to get James back from Olivia.

. . . . . . . .

Olivia chatted with a waitress who seemed very interested in talking to her. She had amber eyes like Olivia, and the same curly brown hair. The waitress joked that maybe they were related and Olivia laughed.

"Maybe." She said, giggling. "What's your name?"

"Jade Decl—" she cut herself off, and fortunately Olivia didn't notice her slip up. Jade couldn't believe how beautiful her daughter was. She had to wait fourteen years to see her, and Jade didn't want to waste any more time. She just wondered how Olivia's father was. She loved her husband, and it wasn't his fault she left. It wasn't even her fault that she had to leave her husband and her precious daughter, but she felt like it was. And it took nearly fourteen years for Jade to get the courage to talk to the daughter she left so suddenly.

"It's nice to meet you Jade." Olivia said kindly. Jade smiled back.

"You too Olivia." She said, and she mentally slapped herself. Olivia didn't introduce herself.

"How do you know my name?" Olivia asked, surprised. Fortunately, Jade was a good liar.

"One of my coworkers pointed you out as James Potter's girlfriend. I couldn't wait to meet you." Olivia smiled at her.

"Well I'm nothing special. Really." Olivia insisted. Jade frowned. Her daughter seemed so insecure, but she was so lovely that it was hard to believe that she could be.

Jade quickly changed the subject. "Are you excited to finally hear the big secret the Potters are revealing tonight?" And Olivia nodded in agreement. Charlus and Dorea Potter had said at the beginning of the night, that they had a big announcement that James didn't even know about, and they were all itching to find out what it was.

"I think they're announcing it soon." Olivia told her.

"Yes I hope so. We're all anxiously waiting." Jade said. She held out a pastry to Olivia. "Try this. It's my favorite." Olivia bit into it, and her face became one of delight.

"It's delicious! What is it?"

"Fudge cake, but I added my own spin on it, and filled it with strawberry filling, and topped it off with icing."

"Well it's really good." Olivia said kindly. Jade beamed.

"Thank you."

"Attention, everyone!" Dorea Potter called out to all of the guests. Olivia and Jade turned, excited to hear what she had to say. "I know you've been waiting anxiously for this announcement, and since pretty much all of you have decided to take a break from dancing, I decided we would announce it now." She looked at Charlus, her face asking him to continue. He nodded.

"We are pleased to announce that we are welcoming a new member to the Potter family. Dorea is pregnant."

Olivia felt her jaw drop. James was getting a sibling! Everyone's shocked, but also pleased and excited murmurs spread through the manor quickly. Olivia searched the room for James, and found him looking completely stoic. Nothing that showed that he had even heard the announcement. But as soon as Olivia found him, James moved towards the door of the manor quickly, and she lost him in the crowd. She was about to follow him out the door, but Jade's voice stopped her.

"I guess everyone's secrets about their children are surfacing," she said, and Olivia turned to her, and everything clicked. She stumbled.

"You. You—" Olivia stammered.

"Olivia," Jade said desperately, "please let me explain." She went to grab her daughter's wrist, but she yanked it away.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face. "Leave me alone!" And Olivia bolted in the opposite direction of James. Jade was about to follow, but she thought better of it, and stayed put. She put her head in her hands. She didn't deserve her daughter's love anyway. But that didn't mean she was going to give up. She took a deep breath, and vowed to herself that one day she would make things right with her daughter.


	10. The Start of the Creepy Green Skulls

Olivia felt many different things. Anger — but it wasn't just anger was it? It was _rage_, clawing at her chest that her mother, Jade, had the nerve to say all those things in front of her while being so nonchalant about how she felt about it. Olivia had gone over what it would be like to finally meet her mother since as long as she could remember, but it had always played out to where her mother begged her forgiveness. Other emotions were still pouring on her, and with rage, there were also the feelings that were very common to her. Loneliness, abandonment, heartbreak. Jade took a moment that was supposed to be happy, Mrs. Potter being pregnant, and ruined it for her.

She remembered growing up with her father, and noticing all the other little girls with mothers, mothers who dolled them up, and Olivia had grown up tossing a baseball with worn mitts that Dad had had for many years. She wouldn't trade any of the time she'd spent with her dad — but she always wondered about her Mum. In what ways was she like her mother. Feeling disgust in her stomach, Olivia thought about how they shared the same, wavy sometimes, curly sometimes brown hair, and startling amber brown eyes. What else did they share? Olivia knew that she didn't get her impulsive behavior and her loud mouth from her levelheaded dad. She didn't have any spectacular talents at all, she was just a school girl trying to float through the few more years of living with Eloise.

She had taken off from Potter Manor, wanting to get as far away from Jade as she could. How dare she do that? Say out of the blue that she was Olivia's mother, and not even considering how Olivia felt about her leaving. Or maybe, she thought, blurting it out was the only way Jade was courageous enough to own up to her mistakes. She definitely knew the feeling that nothing else would work for her, so might as well get the embarrassment over with, no matter how much you'd regret it afterwards. Olivia hoped her mother felt this way. That she felt regret. She wanted her mother to regret what she did. She left her daughter. Her child. She could never leave a living organism that she created, that had her dna. Olivia would never be so cruel. Jade Declan left her child. Child. Baby. Mrs. Potter. James.

Just like that, Olivia's mind drifted to her lovely and thoughtful boyfriend. She was so selfish. She had wrapped her head around her mother leaving years ago, and James just realized he was getting a sibling. Casting her thoughts aside, she began looking for James. She had seen him escape through the back door of the manor, so she went that way. A few people lingered, but she saw a lone figure sitting in one of two tire swings hanging from a tree.

She sat down next to James quietly, glad that it was dark and he couldn't tell that she'd been crying. She wanted to be there for him, she didn't want him worrying about her. She sat silent for a moment, staring at James's profile. He hadn't so much as glanced at her, so she wondered if he'd even noticed her sitting down. Her wonder faded however, when she felt James grasp her hand, making gentle, slow circles on the top of them. Olivia immediately felt calmer. She laid her head down in the crook of his neck and sighed. It was clear neither of them wanted to break the peaceful silence that was surrounding them with their problems. They just wanted to be alone together, and be happy without any interruptions.

James could sense something was wrong with his girlfriend, but like her, he didn't want to break the silence. They were both staring at a particularly bright star in the royal blue sky. It was beautiful and sparkling, standing out from its other stars in the constellation. Olivia was so caught up in the beautiful sight, that she almost missed the little bit of smoke that was floating towards the top of the woods. It started forming into what appeared to be the shape of a skull, which was a bright, bold green. It gave her a twist of dread in her stomach.

"James—" she whispered sharply, breaking the seemingly endless silence. James looked taken aback at her alarmed tone.

"What?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. She pointed at the sight that she saw. He followed her gaze and his eyes widened. He jumped from the tire swing, causing the branch to sway and Olivia to fall ungracefully from the other swing, onto the ground.

"Sorry love," he said, helping her off her bum. She brushed aside the apology.

"Are we going to follow it?" she asked. She felt adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her life had always been so dull, and she longed and hoped for a wonderful adventure. James crushed her hope.

"_We_," he said, gesturing between them, "are not not following anything. I however, am. It's always been my dream to be an Auror, and that definitely looks like dark magic."

Olivia sputtered, "You are _not_ going to just leave me here! I won't let you!" James looked at her worriedly.

"Olivia please," he said, giving her his best pleading look. She knew he was serious because he called her Olivia and not Via.

"Ok," she condemned, "go."

James knew he must have looked skeptical, because Olivia quickly explained why she have conceded so early in the arguement.

"I know you're never going to be able to allow me to put myself in harms way," she said, touching the back of her hand to his face lightly, "I respect that. But you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid and that you _will_ come back to me."

In response, James kissed her gently, before jogging lightly into the woods, towards the green skull.

Olivia was going to stay put. She really was. But her reckless impulse kicked in, and without giving it a second thought, she jumped into the woods after James.

. . .

Olivia Declan wasn't really all that sly or stealthy, but she was careful not to trip over any branches sticking out, or snap any twigs. It was hard, but she managed. What was even harder though, was staying the right amount of distance behind James without him knowing she was there, or her losing track of him. That was the definition of difficult.

She'd only really been sneaky around Eloise before, whether she was stealing a snack from the kitchen or sneaking out to the lake from the house when she needed to get away.

It was much harder to hide her presence from someone she deeply cared about. Which is probably why she couldn't keep up the act for long.

It wasn't her fault though. Her eyes were following James, when a hand clasped over her mouth. Panic filled her quickly, and what she did next was a blur, but she remembered kicking the person in between the legs. This is when she found out it was a girl. It would've hurt more on a guy sure, but It Olivia knew it hurt on a girl too, and it proved to be just as effective. When she was free of the girl's grasp, she screamed. She screamed so loudly, her throat felt like it was ripping.

There. Were. Dozens. Of. Them.

. . .

James knew that the person who had screamed was his Via as soon as he heard it. He had somewhat expected her to follow him, but he had hoped like hell that she wouldn't. He took off running towards the sound of the scream, and found what she had been so afraid of.

Shit.

He couldn't really see their faces in the dark, but they seemed to be Hogwarts aged or a little older, he couldn't be sure. He saw that one had his disgusting hands on Olivia, holding her in place. Rage filled him, but he kept his promise to Olivia, and refrained from doing something stupid. Well, almost.

He threw a stick at the guy gripping Olivia's head, and saw him release his grip and hold his face as he screamed. James didn't waste any time, grabbed his girlfriend, and took off towards the Manor.

. . .

Olivia's dress was in shreds, her hair was frizzy and messy, and she was pretty sure she smelled like a goat, but she jumped into James's arms anyway.

"I'm so, so, so sorry! I was going to stay put, but I didn't want you out there alone, so I

followed you." she told him apologetically.

"It's ok, I'm just glad you weren't hurt," James told her truthfully, "and I found out what the green skull meant."

She looked up at him, taken aback. "What did you see?" James's face was a odd green color.

"Leanna Quincey's dead body." He answered shakily. Olivia looked up in horror.

Last week, Leanna Quincey, a sweet little Hufflepuff first year, had accidently spilled her pumpkin juice on a seventh year Slytherin boy in front of the entire Great Hall. She had apologized a million times, but he had just looked at her is disgust. And as Olivia thought about it, the boy that had had her in his tight grip tonight looked just like him.

"They killed a girl because she spilled juice on him?" she asked, tears streaming down her face. James wiped them away.

"I don't see how Slytherins could even be that cruel, but why else would she be dead?"

Olivia pondered his question. "Maybe they're apart of something huge and horrible that all prejudice purebloods are planning—"

"—and Leanna's just the first pawn."

. . .

**Dun, dun, dun! **

**Hey, I'm sorry this took even longer to post than usual, I went on vacation for ten days to a place where wifi wasn't really consistent. I actually had the first half done two days after I updated last time, but didn't really know where I was going with the chapter. Oh and I have something to tell you guys. **

**I love, love, love you! I can't believe how successful this story is becoming, and I'm really excited to see that I'm growing as a writer, and can't wait to share my millions of ideas in this fanfiction and those to come. **

**Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews. I usually PM you to thank you, but sometimes I forget and I want you all to know how much I appreciate your support.**

**Anyway, help me get pumped up to write over 30,000 words with over 100 reviews? It'd be awesome if we broke both of those within one chapter ;)**

**~Molly xo**


	11. Rising Above the Ashes of Grief

**I updated at a normal time... wow. I love this chapter, I hope you love it to, it's kind of short, but only because next chapter is going to be so BIG and I didn't want to put out a ridiculously long and confusing chapter. I hope you enjoy :)**

**~Molly xo**

. . .

James didn't envy being in Dumbledore's shoes in this moment. Only he and Olivia knew why their professor's face was so solemn. Olivia looked ready to cry, but seemed as though she was waiting for him to announce it before she let her tears go. How horrible this news would be to everyone, especially after they had just gotten back from break, and having a happy feeling in the air. James and Olivia had both unknowingly matched, black clothes to represent what they were feeling, and her hair was just thrown up into a bun, and his looked even more unkept than usual. Their friends didn't know how to respond to their behavior. They obviously weren't broken up, so why were they so depressed?

"Today, I have horrible news for you," their headmaster started gravely, and everyone looked more alert and concerned, "over your break, Miss Declan and Mr Potter discovered Miss Leanna Quincey's dead body in the woods behind Potter manor." Everyone collectively gasped in horror, and Olivia noticed Professor McGonagall with her head in her hands, and she appeared to be lightly sobbing. Olivia let her own tears break free, and she felt James's comforting embrace envelop her. It all made sense to their friends now, and Thea, Emma, Lily, and the Marauders all looked at them with sympathy as they were the ones who found her.

"It is not known," Dumbledore continued, "who killed Leanna, but I have absolute faith in our ministry's aurors, and believe they will catch the culprit."

"Culprits," James called out to their professor. Olivia was shocked. She had thought they weren't going to say anything, because they didn't want to be targeted by the Slytherins they believe caused the hate crime. "Me and Olivia think this crime was at the hands of a group who targeted Leanna for an unknown reason. We encountered dozens of people in the woods, not just one." Everyone was shocked. A terrorist group was among them? They couldn't wrap their minds around it. Dumbledore looked if possible — even sadder.

"Leanna's funeral service will take place next weekend. I'll be choosing from volunteers who will help make the service beautiful. If you'd like to sign up, the paper will be pinned up in your common room when you arrive," Dumbledore was wrapping up, "you are dismissed."

Everyone was silent as they walked back to their common rooms, each moving like robots, but behaving like zombies. A few had appeared not to have fully processed the situation, unable to wrap their minds around it. It was strange how someone that they barely knew, could make them this miserable. But really — it was probably the fact that an eleven year old girl was killed that no one can stomach. These next days, everyone would be grieving, but after, Olivia and James were getting to the bottom of this.

"See ya later my dear badger," James whispered in her ear as they were preparing to go to their separate common room, "I've got to go to the lion's den now." Olivia smiled half-heartedly.

"Bye love, see you tomorrow," she replied, kissing him on the cheek.

The once cheerful common room seemed dull and depressing. Olivia supposed death could make you see things differently. After all, Leanna was a cheerful Hufflepuff who had untimely died before she could spread her lightness, making the place she had once roamed seeming dimmer than before. Olivia signed her name, being the third person on the list after Freja el Graves and Thea, who had both gotten there before her. After, she noticed that although everyone was sad about Leanna's death, nobody, not even Leanna's first year friends — was ready to sign up to help.

Olivia was puzzled as to why they weren't willing to help. Then she realized — they were all visibly scared — terrified even. Even the thought of losing their beloved friend couldn't stop the dread creeping through them. Who could be so heartless to have done this, to have affected everyone the way they did? And Olivia knew what they were thinking: _Will they come for me next? _

. . .

James was the first to sign up, with Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Emma following his lead. Everyone but them had headed straight for their dorms, seemingly trying to ignore the situation, as if ignoring it would make it go away.

"Why is no one willing to help?" Emma voiced her thoughts, "Do they not care?" Sirius put a comforting arm around her.

"I think they all care, but are probably too shocked and scared to put Leanna above their fears," he said thoughtfully. Emma nodded, excepting his answer.

"I'm scared too," she admitted quietly. James was scared, and looking around at his friends, it appeared they were too.

"We all are," Lily said, "but I think we're strong in the fact that we are pushing aside our fears so this girl can get the recognition and goodbye that she deserves," she seemed confident in what she was saying, "not everyone is that strong it seems," James looked at her with admiration, and wrapped her in an embrace.

"Well said Lilyflower," he whispered in her ear, "I don't think we'd survive this without your voice of reason." Lily grinned at him, and took his hand.

"I know for a fact that you wouldn't," she deadpanned, seeming completely serious. James couldn't keep a straight face, and snickered.

"Of course we wouldn't," he replied genuinely. Her smile was just as genuine, and James saw the Lily he had fallen love with in the beginning. The one with the kind, caring heart, the one who put everyone above her self, the same kindness that drew him to Via in the first place. Lily made him realize what he wanted in a girl, and he would never forget that, he'd always be grateful to her.

Thumping of a person coming down the boy's dorms diverted their attention from each other. A boy appearing to be around the age of a fourth year stood there. He had a messy mop of copper colored hair, freckles, and warm hazel eyes. The boy was easily as tall as Sirius, but had a boy-like innocence about him. He seemed nervous at the sight of everyone in the common room, but made his way over to sign up to volunteer. James caught his name on the paper: _Bellamy Griffith_.

"Isn't that a girl's name?" Emma asked bluntly, seeming to not even realize she had said anything, which made Sirius struggle to hold back a barking laugh at her comment. James face-palmed, seeing as she probably insulted him, but to his surprise — the boy smiled.

"Perhaps," he spoke with an Irish accent, "seeing at it is my grandmother's name, but I make it work with my masculinity, wouldn't it you say?" The gang let out a hearty laugh, one that broke the somber tension of the recent events — only for a second, but it gave them the quick laugh they had needed.

"You know," Bellamy continued, "people are already talking about fleeing. I don't know where they think they're going, but nonetheless, I think they ought the have the balls to fight back," his tone was sharp, sure. He had his eyebrow raised, as if daring any of them to contradict him. No one did.

"Or at least stay for the damn funeral," a crisp new voice added, this time from the bottom of the girl's staircase. Every head except Bellamy's whipped around quickly at the sound of the newcomer. The girl had long, flowing black hair, which clinged to her tiny waist in a flattering way. Her silhouette continued, ending with long, never ending legs. She wasn't that tall, not even Emma's height, but she commanded attention. Her eyes were a striking onyx, and they appeared to see through your soul.

"Nice entrance Sakura," Bellamy praised, "probably one of your best." Sakura smirked with full red lips as she signed her name, filling up every other line on the the sign up sheet: _Sakura Bel Monty. _

_"_Thanks Bell," she said, coming up to stand by him in an almost territorial way, while checking her pitch black nails. These guys were fourth years, the gang recognized their names, and although they couldn't ever imagine forgetting their faces, they were sure this was the first time they met.

"The green skulls you saw, James," Bellamy said, and the boy looked at him attentively, "we've seen them before. They mean someone's dead. And we've seen people, ranging from 20 to 150 at a time. They're out there,"

"—and we think they're starting a war," Sakura finished. They all gulped, stunned at what the two were saying. It was probably the first time that all of them were rendered speechless.

"You know you guys are the dream team?" Bellamy asked suddenly, almost mockingly, "so popular that everyone wants to be you."

"If we're so popular," Sirius spoke up shakily, "then why don't we know you two?"

"You're trapped in your little bubble of friends, not taking in the other faces around you," Bellamy replied easily, "but you have connections — very useful for war purposes, you'd lead our troops — if it comes to that of course, but others, — like me and Sakura here, we were meant to be the warriors," he seemed very passionate about what he was saying, and it was like he was meant to talk battle strategy, "and if we unite, we could win and rise from the ashes."

"Like a phoenix," Sakura added.

Bellamy held out his hand, "Leaders and warriors uniting would increase our chances against whoever is wanting to fight us," he seemed calm and collected, although the group of friends he was addressing didn't know how he could be calm, "so what do you say? Do you want to create the an apposing army so we have a chance?"

James took his outstretched hand. He believed them, and he knew that they would have to fight back hard against the rallying people, but he was willing to fight to save people he cared about. He didn't have to look at everyone else's faces to know that they were on the same page as him. Boy, he had a lot to inform Olivia on, "I say lets do it," he told Bellamy. Bellamy smirked triumphantly.

"We'll call ourselves the Order of the Phoenix," Lily declared boldly, "because—"

"We'll always rise above the ashes," Sakura finished, winking at Lily. Lily grinned.

"Always,"

. . .

**:) **

**100 reviews! Ahh I'm so excited! I love this chapter, it was probably my favorite one that I've ever written. I like the idea that Dumbledore didn't create the Order of the Phoenix, a ragtag group of kids did. I love that they didn't even know what they were facing, they just knew they wanted to rise above it. Bellamy and Sakura are the last two main characters I'm introducing. They are CRUCIAL to the story, and I love them so much. I hope they didn't appear too crazy, the goal was for them to appear badass, but I might have got carried away. I think where I'm going with the past part of the story is somewhat inspired by the TV show, the 100. It's AMAZING! I love everything about it. I stole the name Bellamy from it. Bellamy on the 100 is an incredibly hot general of war, — so yeah ;) **

**So please tell me what you think of... Bellura? **

**Please review, it really motivates me!**

**~Molly xo**


	12. Risqué Plans and Lap Dances

Preparing for the funeral was hard work. They had to set up over a thousand chairs for the Hogwarts students, the staff, and every other visitor who would be there honoring Leanna's memory. It didn't help that their were only fifteen students who signed up, four Ravenclaws, but no Slytherins, something Lily took to heart.

"Why didn't Sev volunteer? I was so sure that he would," she said, sounding concerned. Bellamy rolled his eyes at the question, and put his arm around Lily in a comforting manner.

"Well, I know you're upset Evans, but a lovely lass like you shouldn't be so distraught about any guy, much less that greasy haired git," he said, winking at the redhead playfully. She blushed a pretty pale pink, and surprisingly stopped talking about Snape. Olivia hid a smirk at Lily's face, which couldn't hold off a grin at the handsome boy's words. Thea, Emma, and her shared an amused glance. The boys didn't quite get it.

"What are you three grinning at?" Sirius asked, curiously, "I can never keep up with girl communication, it's too complicated."

"Then keep your nose out of it all together," Thea said shortly, "boys don't need to know everything," she winked at the other two girls, who nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Sirius sighed, and walked away — but Olivia swore she saw a smirk on his face. Then she got it, when she saw Emma about to burst with news.

"Wait!" Emma — the gossip girl — called her boyfriend back, and she lowered her voice where only there could hear her, "Sirius, we totally think Lily's starting to crush on Bellamy over there," the blonde had a look of pure joy on her face, "Think of all the double dates!" she squealed.

"Great, I get to spend more time with Red, the Walking Homework Callender, and that sadistic little war general," Sirius said sarcastically. Emma frowned, but Olivia smirked.

"I think you're a bit envious of Bellamy, you know with him being able to charm the pants off of any girl within 50 feet of him?"

"Yeah," Thea added, "can you only do 49?" she pouted in mock-sympathy.

"Piss off," Sirius scoffed, walking away with his over-confident swagger still intact. Emma was shaking in laughter, her disappointment for Sirius's answer forgotten.

"Hey," Olivia said suddenly, "are Bellamy and Sakura dating?" Olivia had been wondering this for a while, seeing as they were obviously very close.

"We should probably find out," Emma said, "wouldn't want Lily to go after a taken guy." she said it with a subtle glance at Olivia, whose interest was peaked. Lily wants a taken guy? And why would Emma look at her — _wait_ — James?!

Lily likes James? But wasn't she the one who turned him down like a hundred times? Why would she suddenly decide she likes him? Unless James dating her caused Lily to see that he wasn't always going to be available to her, and she's jealous because of it. What if James was only dating Olivia so he could finally get Lily? No, he wouldn't do that to her, he was too niceof a guy. Would he? She was so lost in the thoughts, that she didn't notice James in front of her.

"Via?" He said, waving a hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Huh?" She responded in what had to be a very intelligent way. He grinned, amused.

"Are you ok? You seem to be thinking way too hard," he asked her, kissing her on the nose.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about how Emma, Thea, and I think Lily's crushing on Bellamy. She totally turned red at his subtle compliments!" She forced a fake grin, as she no longer cared about keeping it from the boys, she wanted to know how James reacted. She searched for something in James's eyes, something to tell her if he felt any jealousy towards Bellamy, or even a hint of unease. She saw nothing — nothing but care and love for the girl he was looking at. Her. She smiled to herself, relieved.

"That's a unusual pair," he commented, raising an eyebrow in a very attractive manner, "but it could work, I mean — they're both intense, both smart, both attractive, and they both get on my bloody nerves," she snorted in laughter at his words, completely forgetting about any doubts she was having about their relationship. But she felt a feeling, something fluttering in a chest and she realized with a start, — that she was falling madly in love with James Potter. And that scared her to death.

. . .

Thea had gone outside, where Sakura and a pretty brunette Ravenclaw, Jennifer, were setting up a magnificent picture wall with pictures of Leanna with her friends and family, so everyone could look and remember the happy memories.

"Hey," she greeted them, "need any help?"

"Actually," Jennifer replied, "yes. I was hoping to go grab some roses to put around this display, so if you could take my place in pinning these pictures up, that would be fabulous," she said this all very fast, and Thea almost didn't catch all of it.

"Yeah sure," she said, casually walking over to the wall, staring in awe for a second, before picking up a picture and pinning it up with all of the others. It was a picture of a slightly younger looking Leanna, with a fluffy white cat.

"No no no," Jennifer snapped, "time order! You're putting a picture from 1973 beside a picture from 1970! It goes," she moved the picture about 8 inches away from where Thea had originally had it, "right here."

Thea had to literally bite her tongue to keep from retorting, "Got it."

Sakura waited until Jennifer was out of earshot before remarking, "The pushy little bitch has been ordering me around all day, chatting on and on about shit and other shit, and other people's shit. Thanks for saving me," she did look very annoyed, and Thea grinned and nodded in reply.

"Of course," we waited a couple minutes before asking, "are you and Bellamy, you know, a thing?" she didn't mean to come across so blunt and awkward, but she was never one for subtly.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Thea, but answered, "No, but you're about the 50 millionth person who's asked that question... this week," she laughed lightly.

"Do you want the two of you to be... a thing?" Thea asked again, not sure how else to word it and get the point across.

"Well, here's the way I see it," Sakura said before sighing, "I do have feelings for Bellamy, but I feel that if we were to date, and break it off after a few months, then we will have lost a friendship that could have lasted a lifetime," she raised an eyebrow, as if daring Thea to disagree with her. When she didn't, Sakura finished, "I'm not willing to take the risk."

"I wouldn't be willing either," Thea told her.

_Click, click, click, _the sound of Jennifer's high-heeled boots signaled her annoyingly perky return, and Thea and Sakura both rolled their eyes before acknowledging her presence.

"That was fast," Sakura commented. Jennifer didn't reply, she just set down dozens and dozens of white and yellow roses on the table in front of her, and just shrugged nonchalantly.

"I would have been faster, but I had to start constructing some organization in there," she looked agitated, "no one in there is working as fast as they need to! They just keep giving half of the effort they can give. I'm going to go make them haul ass, you ladies keep working here."

"Can they avada her next?" Thea asked Sakura flatly. She barked in laughter, before nodding in agreement.

"Hell, if they won't, I will,"

. . .

The fifteen of them worked after lessons all week, seeing as the funeral would be that weekend. On Friday, 5th year Gryffindors had potions with Slytherin and Olivia, who was still excelling at potions even though she skipped a year for it.

Olivia's partner was Mary McDonald, Lily's and Emma's roommate. She was quite nice, but a little daft and ditzy, so Olivia found herself doing most of the work. Professor Slughorn praised her forgetfulness potion highly.

"Great job as usual girls, you are truly brilliant," he gushed. Olivia and Mary smiled, even though Mary didn't really do anything except hand Olivia the ingredients, "I would love if you two came to my spring party!" Olivia had been asked to be a part of the Slug Club many times, but always found a way to let her professor down easy.

"Ooh I'd love to!" Mary answered excitedly, clapping her perfectly manicured hands together, before Olivia could open her mouth, "what's the theme?"

"It's a masquerade ball," Slughorn answered, and Olivia's interest was peaked.

"How mysterious," Mary fawned, her pretty jade green eyes wide, "I'll have to think hard about what I'm going to wear and what I'm doing with my hair of course, I have to look twice as good if I'm going to impress a hot guy at the dance!" She was telling Slughorn this with so much enthusiasm as she was twirling her perfectly wavy champagne blond hair, and he looked like he was growing more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"That's wonderful dear, how about you Miss Declan?" he asked her, looking eager to stop talking with Mary. Olivia had never been to a masquerade ball, or even a dance, but she was curious to see what it would be like. She accepted his invitation for once.

"See you there sir," she said kindly. He beamed before moving on to check Alice and Narcissa Black's potion, to which his nose crinkled in disgust. Alice looked furious with her partner, who just had a indifferent look on her face. She was quite the beauty, with her tall, slim figure, porcelain white skin, shiny blond hair, piercing ice blue eyes, and stunning features. However, she was an absolutely awful person. So awful that the Slytherins even hated her, since she liked to act like she was the queen of all of them, but it was actually her older sister, Bellatrix Black that all of the Slytherins listened to. Olivia actually had a theory that Narcissa wasn't such an awful person, she just felt the need to grab attention that way.

"Miss Black, your lack of effort never ceases to amaze me," Professor Slughorn told her with a disappointed frown, "your parents were great students I'm told, and your sister is a magnificent student, so why don't you follow their example?"

Narcissa shot daggers at the professor, "Maybe they were good students because they had a good professor, and I just got you..." she said, scowling. Professor Slughorn's face was slowly turning red, "but Bella has you too, I don't know how she does it," she had a mock-thoughtful look on her face, "maybe she gives you a lap dance for every O she gets from you," Olivia's jaw dropped.

"I expect you to treat your head of house with more respect when you speak, please Miss Black," he said calmly. Olivia's eyebrows were raised. She'd never speak so lowly of one of her professors, for fear of how they would react, but Slughorn seemed to be taking it quite well.

"She does it every lesson, he's used to it," Mary whispered in her ear, noticing her confusion. Olivia nodded in understanding.

"I treat everyone with the respect I believe they deserve Horace," Narcissa replied, placing her black, high-heeled shoes on the desk in front of her.

"50 points from Slytherin, and detention for the next five Fridays, which I believe is your favorite day to party, am I correct?" Narcissa finally shut up, sticking her nose up in the air with disgust for her professor. She was such a bitch. Alice's expression was a mixture of shock, loathing, and revulsion. Olivia looked back at James, where he was partnered with Lucius Malfoy in the back. He laughed at her aghast face. He was clearly used to Narcissa's behavior.

"I can't believe she said that," Olivia said as she, James, Lily, Emma, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked out of the classroom after the lesson, "almost as much as I can't believe she says stuff like that all the time!"

"You'll get used to it, trust me," Lily told her, "even I did after five years of it."

"You're just really shocked because you only started taking this class with us this term," Remus added, "and the term has only lasted five days. I was actually surprised she hasn't said anything before now."

"I wonder..." James started thoughtfully, before he dragged all of them into an abandoned classroom.

"Smooth," Lily deadpanned. He ignored her.

"I wonder if she's a part of the group who killed Leanna," he said, "it could be all of the Slytherins for what we know."

"I doubt it," Lily replied, "even the Slytherins hate her. I'd say the least likely person in Slytherin to be a part of that group is Narcissa," Lily's eyebrows furrowed, and she appeared to be in deep thought.

"You have a point," Olivia agreed, "but we don't know that for sure, and I don't think we can afford to take any risks on — on what? Trying to get her to side with us?"

"No," Lily snapped, "on forcing her to be a spy! Isn't that War 101?"

"No," Olivia snapped back, "War 101 should be not to let someone who could be the enemy possibly tell all of her slimy friends that we're on to them!"

"I think I have a way of figuring out what side she's on without that risk," Sirius cut in, with a big smirk on his face.

"What?" Lily said flatly.

"A group of four incredibly handsome and sneaky guys could sneak some veritaserum, and force her to spill about what she knows," he answered. Their mouths dropped.

"You seem to be forgetting that veritaserum is a very powerful truth potion that is strictly used by the Ministry of Magic _only_," Lily said incredulously. Sirius rolled him eyes.

"Hogwarts has some too, I've seen it in the potions supply room,"

"How do you know what it looks like?" Emma asked skeptically. Sirius's face darkened.

"I've seen some of my relatives forced to drink it before they got locked up in Azkaban for however long they got," he said bitterly. Emma looked guilty for bringing it up, and rubbed Sirius's back comfortingly.

"It's a great plan," she said kindly, "but it's got a flaw. What about after we get answers? We don't know how she'd react."

"Well," James said with confidence, "we can just get Lily and Via to brew up a forgetfulness potion."

"That's... crazy," Remus said.

"But if there's a chance she might know something," Olivia said, "then I think we should do it. For Leanna."

"Brilliant," Emma said, "when do we start?"

. . .

After funeral planning that afternoon, they, along with Thea, Bellamy, and Sakura, were ready to put their plan into action.

Olivia and Lily were Slughorn's distractions, as they were two of his favorite students, and he trusted them the most out of anyone in the Order. They were to lead him to a suspicious leak in the third corridor on the second floor, three floors above his potions supply in the dungeons. James had put it there, and it was just a prank from Zonko's joke shop. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Bellamy, and James were the ones who were actually going to raid the supply, seeing as all of them looking at once would help them find everything faster. Thea was the lookout on one side of the hall leading to the supply, Emma was in the middle of the hall, and Sakura was the lookout on the other side, each of them were by a set of stairs, so they would know if anyone was coming. They thought everything through. It could work. It _had_ to work.

"We're going to pull this off, stop worrying," Thea reassured her before she and everyone but Olivia and Lily prepared to charge into the supply. They were hiding in an abandoned classroom next door from the potions class.

"I know," Olivia said, smiling. She watched nervously as they all got into place. She shared a glance with Lily and she nodded. She followed Lily's lead to Slughorn's office.

"Miss Evans, Miss Declan, what a wonderful surprise," Slughorn greeted them gleefully, "what can I do for you?"

"Well you see professor," Lily started, "I was walking down the third corridor on the second floor, when Olivia pointed out a puddle of this strange potion, and alerted me. I felt as though it was my duty as a prefect to make sure you were aware of it, as neither of us can identify it." She was putting on a scarily good performance, and Olivia could tell Slughorn was hanging on to every word coming out of Lily's cupid's bow shaped red lips.

"Of course, lead the way," Slughorn said immediately, and the two of them lead them out of his office and in the opposite direction of their friends. As the were rounding the corner, Olivia subtly glanced back and saw that they were starting to execute the plan.

The two of them walked slower than necessary, but not slow enough to where it would be suspicious. They wanted to give their friends as much time as they could without blowing their cover. She just hoped they were making quick progress.

. . .

The five boys were trying not to make too much noise, even though they were sure every student was partying in their dorms and not roaming the halls, they just wanted to be as cautious as possible.

"It's a clear liquid," Sirius was telling them, "usually kept in a small oval vial, and I'm guessing it won't be labeled so nobody wants to steal it," all five of them except Peter started looked for the potion. Peter was reading the ingredients for the forgetfulness potion from his text book and placing them in an extra cauldron. He kept muttering to himself as he placed everything in it.

"You found everything yet?" Bellamy asked curtly after a few minutes, clearly starting to get irritated.

"Almost, just need the — ah yes! Mistletoe berries. Yep, I've got everything. How's it coming with you all?"

"I think I found something," James announced, and he showed it to Sirius to see if it was the right bottle. Sirius grinned widely. It was.

"Brilliant," Peter chirped.

"And not a moment too soon," Emma said, as she came rushing in, "Slughorn's on his way back."

They all bolted out of the room, Remus shutting the door behind him. They sent Bellamy up the stairs on Thea's side with Sakura, and they all pretended to be looking over Peter's shoulder at the textbook.

"—thank you girls for alerting me to the problem, it's all fixed now," Slughorn said smiling, Olivia and Lily coming up the stairs behind him.

"Professor," James greeted cheerfully, "how are you today?"

"I'm wonderful," he replied just as cheerful, before looking at the textbook in Peter's hands, "ah, you boys are obviously up to something... but I do enjoy your pranks, they're good fun! So I'll let it slide this time," he winked at the boys.

"They can't get anything by a great professor like you," Olivia gushed. Sirius stifled a laugh at her acting and hid it with a cough. Olivia glared when Slughorn turned his back. They all made there way upstairs to the Great Hall for supper, except James, who snuck the supplies up to his dorm under his invisibility cloak, promising to meet them there.

"I think we're actually going to get away with it," Thea remarked as they were all making their way back to their respective common rooms.

"Me too," Olivia replied, "but we don't do anything until after Leanna's funeral, got it?" They all nodded in agreement with her.

"I feel kind of bad for what we did to Slughorn," Olivia said, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, you giving him false hope that he's a good professor was just wrong Olivia," Sirius deadpanned. Everyone started laughing, and Olivia shot Sirius a dirty look before falling into a fit of giggles herself.

Leanna's funeral would be held Sunday, and everything would be somber. Olivia vowed that she would embrace everything good in her life, as there wasn't bound to be much happiness left very soon...

. . .

**OMG, 31,351 words written, and I have 105 reviews, 60 favorites, 99 followers AND 17,462 views! I can't express how thankful I am to all of you for your support, it really means a lot to me :)**

**This chapter was fun to write, and let me just start of by saying I'm sorry for any mistakes, it's very late here, but I had a really good feeling about this chapter and couldn't stop writing! **

**It was a very eventful chapter, mainly just a filler setting up the next couple of chapters. The next chapter isn't going to be very long, it's just going to be the funeral, and I don't want to depress you with a super long chapter about it. The one after that though, is when the Narcissa plan goes into action ;) **

**I hope I'm expressing these characters well, I feel like these teenagers being the start of the Order is super cool, I love it! Tell me how you feel about the plan, it's very spontaneous and maybe a little stupid, but it's all these very curious students have to go on, so yeah... **

**Please tell me what your thoughts are about this chapter, I'm dying to know how you feel about it! Also, I'll try to squeeze out one more chapter before school starts for me. I go back the 5th of August, and it's usually hard for me to get back into the groove of school so I might not update for a while. BUT I'm definitely going to try to update at least once by September 7th as that marks ONE YEAR that I have been writing this story. That will be a very emotional day for me. **

**So, when do you guys go back to school? What did you think about the chapter? Did you love it, hate it, want to burn it? I love feedback, so please tell me what you think could improve, I'd love to know how to make this story more enjoyable for you ;) **

**With love and apologies for this monstrously long AN, **

**~Molly xo **


	13. Memories of a Beautiful Girl

The funeral was in four hours. Olivia made sure she knew what time it was before she started running that morning. Thea had mentioned that they needed to start running together, but Olivia didn't want to see anyone — she wasn't in the mood, and she was running because she had nothing better to do, and decided that it would help clear her head.

Her dad had told her that he and her mom had loved to run. They actually first met by running into each other on the streets of London, both of them trying to catch a taxi. Her dad would go on and on about how he asked her mother to have tea with him, and they both missed their respective meetings on that day. The story would always bring a smile to her face — she liked hearing about her mother, but now that Olivia had met her, she just brought her thoughts of rage and bitterness.

Olivia didn't notice how she had started speeding her legs up, getting lost in her thoughts, and before she knew it, she slammed into a solid form, sprawling ungracefully on her bottom, wincing at the pain. Snow seeped through her layers of sweat pants, and trickled its way down her back.

"Oh Merlin! I'm sorry!" A hand was offered to her, and Olivia grasped it, getting to her feet. She brushed the snow off of herself before she looked up at the bloke she had blindly rammed into, feeling embarrassed that she hadn't looked where she was going. The boy, no — young man she had run into was at least a foot taller than her, but broadly built. He had sharp, chiseled features, and bright green eyes with flecks of gold in them. Olivia noticed that he carried a briefcase with him, with the initials, _T.W.G_ carved into the side of the maroon leather. Oh. Shit. If this was who Olivia thought he was, than she desperately needed Helga Hufflepuff to be looking down on her with mercy.

"No, I'm so sorry," she said in a rush, "I'm the one who wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" she was scared of asking him who he was, afraid of what the answer would be, and hoping to Merlin's saggy balls that she was wrong.

"I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Tiberius Garrison," he said to her, confirming her worst suspicions. She mentally face-palmed.

"Oh," she said simply, "Professor Nettings will be missed, so tragic about the heart attack, but he was what? 93?" she lightly chuckled, hoping to make her new professor forget about bulldozing into him. He cracked a smile, showing dimples.

"Yeah, and I'm just 21, so no need to worry about that happening to me," he joked lightly. Olivia grinned.

"I'm Olivia Declan," I told him, "I'm a fourth year here."

"Nice to meet you," he said kindly, "would you care to escort me to my office and sleeping quarters, I will no doubt get lost..." he trailed off, looking at the map in his hands with concentration. Olivia gently pried it from his fingers, crumpled it up, and hurled it into the woods behind her.

"That won't help you," she said at his aghast look, "trust me."

"Ok," he said, "are you usually this... _discreet_?" he asked sarcastically. Olivia smiled to herself, wondering how her new professor could possibly think she was the loud, outgoing type. But the James Potter reputation had rubbed off on her as of late, and she was becoming more daring — but this behavior definitely hadn't made its way to her life in class. She still turned fifty shades of red when a teacher called on her. She hoped this professor didn't get the idea that it was ok to call on her. Because it wasn't.

"I'm actually painfully shy you see," she mockingly explained, "but my inner lion comes out when I see a person in need," she saw the corners of her professor's lips rise, and she felt a little burst of satisfaction. They made it to the doors of the castle, and Olivia lead him to the DADA classroom.

"This is my classroom?" He asked, his eyes bulging. Olivia smiled. The Defense Against the Dark Arts room was her favorite. Dumbledore had hung these different artifacts from around the world, and the room was intricately designed. But Garrison could have also meant the size of the room. There were rows of desks along the east side of the room, and the rest of the room was for dueling and fun lessons.

"Yeah," Olivia said, grinning, with her left eyebrow raised in a haughty manner, "You're taking over my favorite subject..." She trailed off, as she showed him to his office, "so please don't blow it."

. . .

"Thea... Can't... Breathe..." Olivia gasped to her best friend, who was tying the back of her dress. She had chosen a simple black dress to the knee, with a sweetheart neckline and tight fitted waist. She was wearing three inch black pumps, and even those didn't bring her to Thea's height.

Thea wore a happier dress, and although it was black and white, it had many ruffles and beads to liven it up. Her shoes were ruffled as well, along with being black and sparkly. Her reddish hair was curled in a half-up and half-down style, with the pieces that were tied up being fishtail braided down her back and tied with a black ribbon.

"You look great Thea, I'm glad at least one of us felt like putting effort into our appearance," Olivia said to her in a dull voice, "I just feel too shaken up in my thoughts," Olivia's face had taken on a seemingly permanent mask with no emotions, and she only cracked a smile just enough to show her friends that they could break down the façade. Little did they know that their new professor had made her smile more in ten minutes than she had in three days. Even thinking of the handsome young man made her want to smile. James made her smile more than anyone though, and with the lack of seeing him as of late, she was definitely feeling down.

"I know Liv," Thea replied, pushing Olivia into the chair in front of the mirror, before taking the flat iron to her curly locks, "But you are so lucky I'm here to save the day, because it would not look good if you showed up in sweats and a bun," Thea giggled, and Olivia even half-smiled at the comment.

. . .

James didn't move his arm from around Olivia the whole funeral. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and his eyes teared up too. The picture of Leanna was such a pretty one. The girl's light brown hair barely to her shoulders, freckles all across her face, blue eyes shining bright. The most infectious thing about her though, was her smile. It was so sincere and sweet. It was unimaginable how someone would want to hurt her.

Her sister, Morgana, spoke about memories of her sister, of her joyful personality and caring nature. Morgana had been a seventh year in the previous year, and she no doubt wished she was around to protect her sister. James couldn't imagine being in her place.

When it was all over, everyone parted, and started enjoying the refreshments around them. James met Sirius, Remus, and Bellamy by the punch bowl, and he sent Olivia off with Thea, Emma, Sakura, and Lily.

"Where's Wormtail?" James asked his friends. He was surprised to see Sirius's pissed face at his question.

"He didn't show, said he wasn't up to it," he spat, "if you ask me, that's no better than the Slytherins not coming to show the slightest remorse for her death."

"That's a tad harsh Siri," Remus said calmly, "Peter just isn't as strong willed as some people. We should just be grateful that he helped with the ceremony at all."

"Yeah," James added, "it's not like he's conspiring with the enemy," he scoffed after he said this, unable to handle the absurdity of Peter with the Slytherins.

. . .

Olivia's friends all went to the bathroom, and she stayed behind, greeting everyone she saw with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Olivia, I just want to thank you for finding her body," Morgana told her tearfully, smiling despite the situation, "I would have been a whole lot sadder if it was out there forever. At least this way I know what happened," Morgana had put in a lot of effort into her appearance, probably thinking anything less would be an insult to Leanna's memory. Her chestnut brown hair was in a beautiful braid, and her bright blue eyes were heavily made up, along with her lips. Olivia had never worn makeup before, she wouldn't know how with the lack of a woman role models she's had in her life.

"I'm glad I found it Morgana," she responded kindly, "I'm sorry for your loss," Morgana nodded before walking back over to her parents.

"You found the body?" She heard a strangely familiar voice speak from behind her. She turned around to see her handsome new professor. He looked distressed.

"Oh yes, yes I did," Olivia folded her hands together, looking down at them. She was surprised when Garrison reached for them.

"Well if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

. . .

**It's September 7th! It's been a whole year since I began this story. I really need to update more often don't I? **

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've been in school for over a month. Eighth grade is not to easy so far, especially since I take English 1 and Algebra 1, so technically I'm kind of a freshman ;) **

**I turned 14 on August 17th. I'm glad, 13 is that age where you're a teenager, but you're kind of not, sooo yeah. **

**Happy Labor Day everyone, I needed this day off so much. I'll try to shorten my amount of time in between chapters and lengthen my chapters a little. This one was so short because I just wanted the funeral to be over, it was depressing me. **

**How does 4,000-5,000 words a month sound? I think it sounds like a pretty good deal, and I'll try to keep that up to the best of my ability ;) **

**What do you think of Professor Tiberius Garrison? Will he be a father figure? A brotherly figure? A romantic interest that is going to break up Jamivia (James/Olivia), and you want him gone? Tell me what you think is happening next...**

**Next chapter: 1975 or 1995 or maybe both? I'll make a poll. **

**Review and tell me your thoughts, **

**~Molly xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **


	14. To the Room with Requirement of Answers

Olivia honestly didn't know how she ended up at his place. That's just where her feet lead her first, listening to her subconscious instead of the part of her brain that held common sense.

She was taking a midnight stroll in her pajamas, unable to sleep. She was barefoot, and the floor felt frozen on her feet and she managed to restrain herself from taking long leaping strides to avoid it. The funeral had been a week earlier, but it still plagued her memory. She was just clearing her head, trying to get all of the nerves out of her system.

And that was because later that day something unimaginable would happen: they were going to basically, actually, _literally_ kidnap Narcissa Black and demand for her to spill what she knows. Olivia's stomach lurched when James was telling them about the plan.

"You mates know how this will work right?" He had said calmly, but Olivia could see the little beads of sweat on his eyebrow to show that he was more nervous than he completely let on. Her heart warmed at the thought of him not being fully collected, as it made her screwed up self feel slightly better. It made her sad to think that she hadn't approached him earlier because of how the student body viewed him. She should've just figured it all out for herself.

James had knitted his hand through hers and she started tracing circles into the back of his in an attempt to calm him down. It appeared to work, as she noticed his breath steadying slightly. She realized just how much he had on his plate, being the leader of the Order.

"Everything except how we're going to get her without her fellow snakes noticing," Sakura said. Olivia was wondering that too.

"Sirius." James said simply. Olivia raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding how this was relevant to the plan, until she noticed Sirius's smug face.

"What is he going to do exactly?" Emma asked with a sharp edge to her tone that mad everyone wince slightly. Emma was very protective of Sirius due to his playboy history and hated when she saw girls looking at him, and if James was implying what Olivia thought he was implying, then there was no way that Emma would agree to it.

"No, no, no! Nothing like that," James quickly clarified, and everyone gave a visible sigh of relief, "Sirius is going to lure her in with his family history."

"Except he was blown off of the bloody tree," Bellamy said, rolling his eyes, "And I doubt she'd fall for anything you try to come up with. Sirius has made it pretty clear what side he's on."

"Don't tell me that your plan — the one that was to convince Narcissa to go with you to talk — was to tell her you're a secret Black spy exploiting Gryffindor's weaknesses?" said Lily, shaking her head as if she was greatly disappointed. Bellamy nodded in agreement with her statement, causing her to blush.

"No, of course not," said James, shaking his head in exasperation, "Sirius is going to merely knock her out with powder from Zanko's."

"Oh."

Olivia cracked a smile at the thought of her boyfriend, but it was again replaced by nerves. Her hands were sweaty and she didn't know where her feet were headed. Until she arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

"Professor?" She called, hoping that Garrison was somehow still up on a school night so she could talk with him, and Merlin seemed to be on her side, as she saw her handsome young professor come out from behind his desk.

"Olivia?" Olivia didn't bother to correct him and tell him that it would be more appropriate to call her Miss Declan, she didn't care.

"Hello." She smiled kindly, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"What is it you need?" Garrison asked her, eyebrows knitted in concern. Olivia felt a little unnerved by his caring tone. It didn't quite sooth her, just make a shiver run down her spine.

"Um, I don't know really," She replied, feeling foolish, "I was just clearing my head and my feet lead me here."

"Oh," She could see a faint blush appear on her professor's cheeks and her nerves settled slightly. After all, Olivia barely trusted anyone anymore, she was likely just paranoid, "Well it is against the rules to be out this late at night, but since it is Saturday, I'll let it slide." He reached for something under his desk, accidently knocking a picture frame made of fine mahogany over first, and Olivia smiled when she realized that it was a bowl of sweets.

"Why do you have those? Sweet tooth?"

"No," He replied, "to get my first years to raise their hands."

"Yes," Olivia said sarcastically, "because they're dogs."

Garrison smiled sheepishly, "They're something like that." Olivia rolled her eyes, feeling a little better now that she had something more lighthearted to focus on.

They talked for a little while, pleased to be forgetting about the stress that was taking over both of their thoughts. But Olivia decided enough was enough and she didn't want to get carried away talking all night. She did have a mission the following morning after all.

"Well, I should be going." She said, standing up. Garrison nodded and Olivia thought she saw sadness in his eyes. She didn't like it. It made her uncomfortable. She tried to make it seem like she was fine though, and walked out of the classroom.

Walking back to her dorms, she felt really cold and she looked down at herself. Her pajamas consisted of a tank top and shorts, and she felt her face heating up. She was really revealed in front of her professor.

But she found herself thinking she was a lot warmer with him than without. And she couldn't figure out if this was good or bad.

. . .

Olivia maybe slept two hours more after that. But when she woke up, she didn't feel tired. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins. They couldn't afford to go back now, not after all of their planning.

So she sat with everyone, excluding Sirius, in the Room of Requirement, thanks to the Marauders' "impeccable" skills, and waited for Sirius to return with the blonde _bomb_shell. She was mostly nervous of how Narcissa would react at first, it's not like we were being subtle about everything.

He came in around twenty minutes later, with a limp blonde figure over his shoulder. He put her in the chair, and James and Remus tied her up with rope.

"Kinky." Bellamy remarked.

Narcissa woke up after some time had passed and started sprawling frantically, trying to break free. She was spazzing so bad, that she actually managed to tip the chair over, and hit her head against the floor, knocking herself unconscious yet again.

"Bloody hell," James said, hoisting the chair back up again, "Next time she wakes up, hold the chair steady." Remus and Sirius grabbed the other sides of the chair, while Olivia stood in front of the girl.

"She looks normal, almost angelic," She voiced aloud, "Maybe that's a good sign."

When she awoke, Narcissa saw Olivia first, and tried to break free again second. But the chair didn't budge. Emma had fixed her head, after all they weren't monsters and weren't going to leave her head all damaged.

"What do you people want?" She asked, terrified. Olivia had never seen her anything but confident. It weakened her tough facade.

"We want to know what you Slytherins think you're doing to the students of this school," Olivia said, crossing her arms. She felt very badass that day, even dressing the part with all black on. She hoped her leather jacket showed that she wasn't playing. Leanna's life meant more to her than failing to get Narcissa to talk.

"Don't be stupid," Narcissa snapped, "it's not just the students. It's not even the students at all. We're just in training," Olivia was surprised. They hadn't even given her the potion, and yet she was already spilling her guts, "Do you really think that this was a personal vendetta? It was just the first taste." Olivia's stomach lurched in fear. And she could tell everyone around her felt the same.

"How are we supposed to believe you?" She asked, trying to appear unnerved.

"I wouldn't lie to you," Narcissa said, rolling her eyes, "because then you'd have a vendetta against me. And there's no love story greater than my love for myself."

"That I can believe." Sirius said. Narcissa smirked.

"I always choose the path that I think is right for _me_. No one else."

"Do you know anymore?" Olivia asked.

"No. As I said, the students aren't apart of the attacks." Her fists were clinched and her face showed that she was getting fed up of the questions.

"We should still give her the potion, just in case." Emma said.

"No," Lily said, pocketing it, "we should save it for later. If this thing gets bigger, I have a feeling we'll need it again."

"We'll just have to trust her." Olivia said, scowling at the thought.

"Not enough to let her leave without this," Sakura tossed the Forgetfulness Potion, "I definitely don't trust that she'll keep her mouth shut about the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs that think they can overthrow Pureblood families."

Olivia caught it, just barely, and glared at Sakura for them almost losing it. She shrugged sheepishly.

"Ok bitch, open up."

They sent her away with no memory of the interrogation, and left the Order of the Phoenix with a sinking feeling that there was hell coming.

"You know that masquerade ball that Slughorn is throwing right before Spring Break?" James asked in Olivia's ear. She looked at him incredulously. How could he be thinking of a dance when there was war coming? He noticed her look, so he quickly continued, "Think about it. _No one _will know who we are. We could figure out more by pretending to be one of them. Maybe figure out who they're working for."

**. . . **

**Soooo sorry about the wait! I've been really preoccupied lately. This story has been far from my mind, but when I stumbled upon my notes for this story, I got the inspiration I needed to get this chapter out ;) **

**I know it's not long, but I wanted to get this Narcissa thing out of the way so I can move on with the plot. Leanna's death has been really dragged out, and the next 1975, or shall I say 1976 chapter will have about a two month time jump.**

**Please review my lovely readers, **

**~Molly xoxoxoxoxo **


	15. New Season and New Changes

**Guys, I've just deleted 10 chapters of my story, but I'm doing ok.**

**The 1995 storyline with Harry, Ginny, etc... is going to be its own story after the completion of this one. I think I can make these two stories so much better if they stand alone and I hope you're all alright about how this worked out. **

**So after I finish telling James's and Olivia's story, I will make a companion story called ****O h, Hogwarts, which will have the whole gang in the first chapter along with some others. I'm really excited about this and I hope you guys can adjust to the change as well. Now it's just James and Olivia that you're reading about :)**

**~Molly xoxoxoxoxo **

**. . .**

**April, 1976**

For the the next two months, everything remained the same. Happier than ever, James and Olivia stayed together, as well as Emma and Sirius. Sakura started seeing a Hufflepuff, but wouldn't tell them who it was, and Bellamy and Lily still flirted casually, but hadn't made anything official. Thea was no closer to wooing Severus Snape than she had been previously, but her opinions on him were about to shift drastically, and Lily was about to lose a friend who was really important to her.

James didn't know why he started it. Things had been going great with Olivia, so he wasn't looking to let out any anger or frustration. Maybe he had felt too high and giddy, and just saw what he did as a harmless joke. But there was no questioning the fact that the end result was catastrophic.

So as Severus Snape was flying upside down in the air, Lily naturally and automatically came to his rescue. Her hair was flying behind her and she was prepared to tackle James to the ground if he didn't stop.

"Potter!" She yelled, going back to what she had called him before they became friends. "Put Severus down!"

"Calm your knickers, Lils," James said, rolling his eyes, "I'm just having a laugh." The Marauders stood behind him, but they had stopped laughing, seeing that he might have taken things too far. Olivia, the only possible person who could have stopped it, was off in the castle, writing a letter to Sami.

"James, I think that's enough." Remus butted in, looking nervously at the redhead, who's face was glowing almost as bright as her hair.

"You're damn right that's enough!" Lily yelled, walking up to James and about to snatch the wand from him, as Olivia was walking down the hill, joining them. She held her camera in her hand, having grabbed it because she saw all her friends down there. She had previously started a scrapbook of memories. She planned on using it as a graduation present for all of her older friends as the years went on. They usually all hung out together by the side of the lake, underneath the biggest tree on Hogwarts' grounds, and that was where she had been taking most of the pictures.

She thought it was a pretty day to take pictures, spring bringing flowers and green leaves on the tree, so she decided to take it with her as she joined her friends and her boyfriend. But she quickly realized that this day would not be going as she had hoped.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what James was doing to Snape, and silently encouraged Lily to snatch the wand away from him before he caused any real damage to the Slytherin, but she noticed that Snape didn't seem too keen on having Lily save him.

"I don't need anyone's help," He spat at her, "especially not a mudblood's." Everyone went dead silent and Lily stood in shock for a second before fleeing up the hill, Emma following suit. Olivia felt her blood go cold at the look that they were all giving Snape. How dare he say something like that to Lily? She was the only one who had ever had his back and he just threw it away because he was feeling bitter for being made a fool out of by James. Olivia understood saying something on impulse, but she had to agree that he had dug his own grave by saying that. _But James had started it. _

And as Snape ran away before anyone could think of a jinx nasty enough to use, Olivia felt her anger draw to James. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

Everyone's gaze and attention shifted to her. James's face was red in anger, but his scowl was replaced by a look of confusion. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. Why did you have to start something with him?"

"It was just a joke, Via, I didn't mean any harm." James held his hands up in surrender, not wanting to start a arguement with his girlfriend. "I'm past torturing Snape. I've outgrown that part of my life."

"Well from what I just saw, it doesn't seem like you have." She started to stalk off, her anger boiling, heading back to the castle. She heard James's footsteps quickly catching up to hers, him having much longer legs.

He was starting to feel angry too. Sure, he shouldn't have started something with Snape, but he wasn't responsible for what came out of his mouth. "I didn't make him say that Olivia, I didn't put those awful words into his mouth."

"I never said you did," Olivia said, still not facing him, "but you did provoke him by being childish."

"I just told you I'm through with doing anything to Snape but you don't seem to believe me."

"How can I believe you? Look at what just happened because of you!" Her words cut deep and it hurt James more than he'd admit. "You're still an arrogant arsehole who picks on someone just because of the house he's in." He started to open his mouth to retort, but she continued. "Maybe next, you'll decide something is wrong with Hufflepuffs and break it off with me so you can reattach your lips to Lily's arse."

"So that's what this is about!" James yelled. "You're upset with me because you think I'm being too protective of Lily! You're jealous."

"That's a load of rubbish, I am certainly not _jealous_!" She said. "I just thinks it's ridiculous to have such a grudge on someone who doesn't deserve it."

"Doesn't deserve it?" James said, not understanding how she could think all of these things. "He's a dirty, rotten Slytherin. That's reason enough!"

"Yeah sure, Slytherins are usually awful," Olivia agreed, rolling her eyes, "but Lily clearly saw good in Snape if she thought of him as her best friend. She trusted him."

"And look where that got her!" He yelled. Olivia huffed and continued stomping away from James, walking through the doors into the Great Hall. She just wanted to get to her dorm and blow off some steam. She didn't like being mad at James. "I don't know why you're being like this." James continued. "You usually always agree with me."

Olivia halted. "WHAT!? I don't always agree with you about everything, and for you to suggest that I never have opinions of my own is really bloody insulting."

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" James said, attracting the attention of most of the people hanging by the Great Hall. They immediately started murmuring. Their friends had all followed them, hoping to prevent any rumors from spreading, but the seemed to arrive too late. They could tell the students of Hogwarts already had the rumor mill rolling. "I never said that you never have an opinion of your own, there you go again putting words in my mouth!"

"But that's what you were thinking!" She said loudly, tears starting to pool into her eyes. "Pretty much the only reason that you're mad at me now is because I didn't agree with what you did!"

"No, I know what I did was wrong. I'm mad at you because you're defending the prick and trying to act like it's all my fault."

"BUT IT IS! He wouldn't have been embarrassed and he wouldn't have been angry enough to lash out at Lily if you would have just left the poor sod alone!"

"Yes poor old prat, getting all of Lily's attention ALL THE TIME! He must be so MISERABLE!"

"And just like that, your attention goes back to Lily!" Olivia put her hands over her face, refusing to let him see her cry. He immediately softens when he sees her shaking, walking over and grabbing her wrists, trying to get her hands off of her face. She pulls away from him.

"Why are you so insecure about my friendship and concern for Lily?" He asked her softly. She sniffled, but turned around to answer, figuring she at least owed him an explanation to why it bothered her so much.

"It's just that Snape is, or was Lily's best friend," She started, "and you seemed to hate and pick on him because you were in love with her." She took a deep breath and reached towards her eyes to wipe away some of the escaping tears. "I hoped that you had stopped being so bitter towards him because you were no longer in love with her. But the fact that you picked a fight with him today made me wonder if that wasn't the case." She heaved as she finished this part, a fresh bout of tears rolling down her cheeks, but her voice remained mostly steady. "But I guess I'm just being a crazy, jealous girlfriend, huh?"

She turned to run the other way, and James darted out to grab her arm, but just missed as she ran away, leaving him feeling like the worst boyfriend ever in existence.


	16. Caught in the Middle of the Rumor Mill

**I'm unfortunately back in school and I have softball practice after school every Monday through Friday, so you should only expect chapters on the weekends from now on. The latest I'll update is every three weeks, because with everything going on, it usually takes me awhile to submerge myself back in the world of this fanfiction, but I always eventually get back into it.**

**I never continue to write a chapter if it feels like a chore. I want to put my best work out there, the work that shows that I tried my hardest and enjoyed myself while doing it.**

**And on that note, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**~Molly xoxoxoxoxo**

. . .

The argument between James Potter and Olivia Declan had the school's rumor mill churning. Everyone snooped to find every bit of gossip they could find, but the school had only heard the part of the arguement where James mentioned a "he" and Olivia mentioned "Lily" so they had to do the best they could with the information they had. The whole school had eventually agreed on one thing: Olivia Declan had cheated with another guy and James Potter had responded by hooking up with Lily Evans. They of course, had no idea who this mystery guy was, but they still believed he existed.

James and Olivia were assumed to be broken up and in new relationships with the people that they had cheated with. They all assumed that the both of them would quickly bounce back from their alleged "breakup" because no one really thought much of their relationship to begin with. This assumption however, wasn't the reality.

"Oi, James!" Sirius threw a pillow at his best mate's head, which was hidden by various layer of blankets. James grunted, but didn't respond. "Come on mate, it's been two days. You and Olivia both know that you want to make this right but neither of you will get your arses out of bed."

"She doesn't want to see me again." James replied matter-of-factly. "I was a horrible boyfriend and made her think that I still love Lily."

"Do you?" Sirius asked, sitting on his bed beside him. His face remained completely stoic as he looked for James to continue. James felt as though his gaze was burning through the covers and into the side of his head.

He had thought about it. He chased after Lily for so many years and not one other girl had managed to catch his interest other than Olivia. Olivia had changed him in the sense that he wasn't hung up on Lily anymore. He wanted her and not Lily.

"No." He answered, only after he was certain. "I think I'm falling in love with Olivia."

Sirius smiled. "Have you told her that?"

"No."

"Then there's the only problem mate, you have to tell her." He said this while pulling the covers off of James's face. "She was only upset with you because she thought you were still in love with Lily _and_ you have yet to deny that fact. If you told her how you really feel, then she wouldn't have so much doubt about how you feel for her."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" He asked incredulously. "The whole school thinks we're broken up and it might explode if I try to talk to her again."

"It won't explode, everyone will just think that the reason why is because she's pregnant, and they'll think you'll elope soon after."

"Because that's so much better." James retorted sarcastically, sitting up and glaring at Sirius before slapping him on the back of the head. "Besides that, she might not be willing to listen to me. Got any advice for that?"

"Slughorn's Spring Masquerade Ball is upon us." Sirius answered. "You show up there with a mask and a dozen red roses, and we'll direct you to Olivia. It is then that you will both remove your masks and you'll give the most touching apology ever, and tell her that you're falling in love with her. The rumors will be smashed."

"Olivia's not a fan of big, romantic gestures." James said dismissively. "She says they freak her out."

"Oh my darling James," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "Every girl has said that in one form or another." He drew some dress robes from James's closet and threw them on his bed in front of him. "Doesn't make it true."

Sirius gathered a team to help with the plan. Lily came up to the dorms, which James didn't particularly think was a good idea due to the rumors, but she helped him get his tux perfectly fitted, and hassled for a way to get his hair to lie flat.

Meanwhile, Emma and Sirius tried to find the perfect candidate for James to escort to the dance. He couldn't show up alone because it was the part of the plan that dismissed Lily from the rumors cleanly, but still gave him a chance to surprise Olivia.

After a long time in the common room, studying students in a way that they hoped wasn't creepy, until they finally agreed on someone.

"Mary McDonald!" After Mary was let it on the plan, she agreed quickly.

"Olivia's so sweet and her and James are adorable!" She squeaked loudly, and Emma pinched her so she would stop squealing for the other students to hear, but thankfully, no one seemed to.

"Ok, Mary," Emma said once they stood privately in the girls' dorm again. "we are going to find you the perfect dress at Hogsmeade tomorrow. You have to remember that it can't be too revealing because you have to seem like you're in a relationship with just James." She paused here to make sure Mary was absorbing the information. When she seemed puzzled by this claim, Emma elaborated. "Usually single girls dress more revealing to _attract_ a guy, where as you're supposed to _already have one_." When Mary nodded in understanding, Emma let out a sigh of relief.

"She's all caught up and we just need to get her dress tomorrow." She reported to Sirius down in the common room. He nodded.

"That's phase two in this three phase plan, Thea just needs to complete the end of stage one with Olivia."

. . .

Although Olivia moped around a lot in sadness after her fight with James, Thea managed to convince her to get some fresh air outside for a bit, but Olivia made sure not to draw attention to herself as they walked out to a patch of garden by the greenhouses. No students usually sat around there due to the different species of bugs that were attracted to the many types of plants, but Olivia didn't care, she just wanted the whispering among her peers to cease.

Thea left her there after a second, telling her she was going to get food from the kitchens so they could have a nice little picnic out there. She closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts. She didn't expect for someone else to join her.

"Oi, you mind if I sit here!?" Someone asked loudly, jolting Olivia out of her peaceful little slumber. She rolled off of the bench she was laying down on and almost hit her face on the concrete, but her reflects were faster than she thought, and her right hand took most of the blow. She yelped out in pain, as the girl who had startled her knelt beside her.

It took a second for her face to some into focus but when Olivia saw who it was, she felt shame creep up her neck and over her face. Grace McAdams.

She was at the party in the Gryffindor house, where the girl Olivia met, Michelle, pointed her out and said that her ex-boyfriend was looking to hook up with Grace. Olivia had been too caught up in the idea of making a new friend, that she had no regard of anyone else' needs around her, and after, she regretted not helping Grace out of the situation, no matter how it may have started.

"I'm so sorry Olivia, I didn't think I would scare you that much." She apologized in such a sincere tone that Olivia wondered how no one was there for her when she was being dragged up to the boys' dorms. How _she_ wasn't there for her.

"Oh that's ok Grace, it doesn't hurt that badly anymore." Olivia replied, rolling her wrist to show that it didn't affect her seriously. Relief washed over her face. Olivia took a second to study her, as she hadn't really gotten a chance at the party. She had short, curly dark brown hair framing her face in soft, loose ringlets and large hazel eyes. Her skin was a shade of light brown, and Olivia came to the assumption that her ancestors were Native Americans that probably moved to England if she took a guess. This was also became more likely when she noticed her high cheekbones and the feathers she had in her hair.

Olivia suddenly had a fond memory of the Disney movie, Pocahontas, a movie that her father had gotten her when she was still running around the house without her pants on and having tea parties with her stuffed animals. She wondered briefly if Grace's relatives had a similar story to Pocahontas and John. Probably not, but she still liked to picture that they did and that they lived happily ever after.

"Ok, I'm glad." Grace said, wiping her hand over her head to show that she was relieved. Then she suddenly seemed startled at something. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, uh... How do you know my name?" She challenged back, crossing her arms. Grace raised her eyebrow as though she thought Olivia was being very oblivious.

"Well you'd have to be incredibly dumb not to notice all the rumors going around about you." Grace said slowly. Olivia scoffed. "... No offense!" She bursted out when she realized she may have hurt Olivia's feelings. "I've just heard _so_ many rumors and figured you have too... Not that I started any! I haven't!"

Olivia laughed at her spastic dialogue. "No it's fine, I'm sorry. I have heard the rumors." Grace seemed confused. Olivia sighed in regret before she continued. "It's just that I was ashamed to admit how I know your name."

Grace didn't get pale with worry or get her face twisted in fury like she expected. Instead the girl flopped her arms up in an exasperated motion, not seeming surprised. "What are the Hogwarts students saying about me now?"

"No, you're not apart of any rumors." Olivia clarified. "That Gryffindor party after the Quidditch match back in... October or November I believe, I was talking to a girl named Michelle, and she pointed you out to me and told me that her ex-boyfriend planned on shagging you." Olivia looked down as she finished, not wanting to see Grace's face after she said this.

To her surprise, she heard laughing. "Oh don't worry about it!" She said before continuing with a genuine look on her face. "I know it's difficult to bring yourself to help someone that you don't know. It's easier to just stay out of it, but just think of it as something you'd never let happen again." She didn't tell this to Olivia in a condescending way, but in a way that made Olivia feel as though Grace understood and that she still struggled with the same things. "It's hard, but I thinks it's always necessary to help out your fellow woman."

"I'll take those words to heart." Olivia spoke truthfully, hoping that her reply sounded genuine.

"As to that whole situation," Grace continued. "Nothing happened. So don't worry about it." Olivia looked up at her, baffled. "Uriah Jameson, took me up there to make a show out of it for his ex, Michelle Thompson, because he was bitter about their breakup." She explained, making sure Olivia was following along before she continued. "He took me up there to sleep because he noticed my drunken self. I never get drunk, we know each other, we're friends, and he was concerned that I was drinking. 'Someone spiked my punch' is what I told him after I had slept it off and he had asked me what happened." Olivia's face slackened in surprise, her mouth hanging open. "He told me that he had used to situation to rub it in Michelle's face, which made him guilty, and he apologized to me for it. He was a bit tipsy and bold that night too. So he decided to kill two birds with one stone by carrying me up to his dorm." She finished her story, smiling at Olivia kindly.

"Well, what is the situation now? I bet people talk about you horribly." Olivia said this, feeling saddened about how empathetic she felt towards Grace.

"Yeah, some do." Grace shrugged it off simply. "At the end of the day, I'm the best me that I can imagine myself being. I'm proud of who I am, so the negativity just started bouncing off of me." She said, and Olivia could tell that she was trying to urge her to do the same. "And to top it off, Uriah and I started dating, and I don't care what people think about us together because we both care about each other too much to let it drive a wedge in between us." She stared at Olivia directly in the face. "Don't let the rumor mill drive a wedge between you and James if you really do care about him. You two being together will be worth it in the long run."

Olivia swallowed, trying to not to cry. Grace's words really hit home to her and she realized just how much she missed James all over again.

"Hey Liv, I'm back!" She heard Thea's energetic tone float through her eardrums as the redhead walked with a pep in her step back to her best friend. Olivia immediately felt lighter and happier at the tone of her voice. She would make things right with James, she just would.

When Thea noticed Grace in front of Olivia, she peered at her curiously. "Who's this?"

"Grace McAdams." Thea's mouth formed an 'o' shape. Olivia had told her the story the day after it happened, so she obviously recognized her name.

"She's my newest friend because she's awesome." Olivia added to her. "She's a girl who strongly supports women helping women."

"I love her already!" Thea said in a respectful tone. Grace grinned at her. "So Olivia, we have to go to the Masquerade Ball!" She said this as though Olivia had no other option.

"I'm not really feeling up to go to a dance right now."

"You have to! You already promised Slughorn."

"I'm going with Uriah." Grace told her, clearly wanting Olivia to come too.

"Ok I will." Olivia agreed, smiling. If she was being honest, she felt like she deserved a fun night out with her best friend and her newest friend. The two girls squealed.

"We have to go shopping for our dresses together." Grace told them both. "I have a family discount at a fabulous shop there!"

"That sounds great!" Thea exclaimed and Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Who runs the shop?" She asked her.

"My great-grandmother." She answered.

"Pocahontas?" Olivia's mind said, but she didn't notice she said it out loud until she saw Thea shaking with laughter and Grace looking very befuddled. She slapped a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Poke-a who?" Grace asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Nothing." Olivia said quickly, lightly slapping Thea so she'd stop laughing. "I'm just really excited to go dress shopping."

. . .

**I'm seeming to second guess myself about the pacing of this fic. I found myself thinking that my earlier chapters seemed to drag on, and I wanted to know if you think this chapter had a better pace, or if you thought it was too rushed. **

**Please let me know, **

**~Molly**

**P. S. (In response to a Guest review) I just got a review on this chapter so I'll clear it up. I'm sorry, it did not occur to me that Pocahontas was made in 1995, I'm not an expert on all things Disney, and I wanted it to be a cute slice of humor in this currently depressing story, as I had placed this genre under humor and decided to try and implant some. **

**I'm sorry that you don't like that I got the dates wrong, I apologize, but I don't think it's cool to lose you as a reader for such a small snidbit of the story that I got inaccurate and you got sensitive over. It's not like this whole fanfiction is revolving around Pocahontas and her love affair with John Smith. **

**I also think it's quite possible that the story of Pocahontas was thought of before it was turned it to a film. Besides, Pocahontas would have lived before this story takes place, and that's good enough for me.**

**Shouldn't the writer of the fanfiction have say over what is written in the story?I just always thought that fanfiction was a place where fans could be flexible with the material given, not having to do "research" on it like it's an assignment. It's not, I choose to do it for fun. **

**Anyways, if you're so sensitive about changing the original material, then why did you read so far into a story about James with a girl that's not Lily?**


	17. Talking About Hiatus

**I've been in kind of a slump lately because I've been working on this story for SO long and now writing it is feeling like a chore. **

**But it's definitely not because I don't love this story, I love it with all my heart, I'm just not feeling it right now. **

**What I am feeling:**

**Percy Jackson &amp; the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus **

**I want to write about these characters so much that I feel as though I can't get over it. I connected more with the characters of that story more than I ever did with Harry Potter, even though I love both. **

**So I have a proposition: **

**-Have this story on HIATUS so when I get in the mood to write it, I'll have my best work?**

**or**

**-Try to keep up with two stories at once, with more time in between chapters and not as good writing? **

**I think you know which way I'm leaning. **

**But who knows, if I get a bunch of reviews telling me how much they love Olivia and James and want more, maybe I'll get the push I need to start writing it again. **

**Unfortunately for right now, I'm not feeling it and I'm so sorry. It just doesn't feel right to put half-ass chapters out there when it feels necessary to stop, take a breather, and start again.**

**I have half a mind to delete it and rewrite it at another time. Because remember that I'm growing as a writer and I could have a story that's a million times better if you check back in a few months **

**I guess that's up to you.**

**My sincerest apologies,**

**~Molly xoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
